Confusiones en el amor
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Logan esta enamorado de Carlos, pero no sabe como decírselo, por lo que opta a pedirle ayuda a Kendall, que lo ayudara sin dudar para que encuentre a su pareja ideal, ignorando sus sentimientos los une sin darse cuenta que eso le traerá dramas y lo dañara a él por no seguir su corazón, despertando sentimientos dormidos que no sabia ni pensaba que existían.
1. Tú y yo

**Bien utilizó este espacio para saludarlos a todos Hola! XDD bien como siempre disculpenme por el poco tiempo que mantengo por aquí para publicar, bueno esta historia no me pertenece todo se lo debo RusherloveKogan el cual me dio permiso para continuarlo eres grande David gracias, bueno antes de poner el primer cap. escrito por mi les dejo para que se actualicen y no pierdan el hilo sin más me voy disfruten**

* * *

**Tú y yo.**

* * *

En una habitación cualquiera, de una noche cualquiera, en Palm Woods estaban dos chicos platicando bajo la oscuridad de su habitación compartida, cada uno recostado en su cama.

-Logan, se lo tienes que contar ya, después de todo es uno de tus mejores amigos, si no se te puede escapar- dijo Kendall que tenía ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, usándolas como almohada.

-Pero… tengo tanto miedo de que no lo entienda, es tan... inocente- dijo Logan angustiado, que estaba recostado de lado, para poder ver a su mejor amigo y confidente de sus secretos.

-No te debes preocupar por eso, si no lo entiende yo te podría ayudar a que lo haga- dijo Kendall muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Pero ¿Y si no me quiere?- dijo con pesar en su voz el genio de Big Time Rush

-Creo que exageras mucho las cosas, seguramente siente algo por ti. Pero… si no lo sintiera creo que con lo inocente que es, seguirá siendo tu amigo sin problema- dijo Kendall dándose la vuelta para poder ver bien a su amigo.

-Tengo mucho miedo, enserio- dijo Logan algo triste.

-No te preocupes, es mejor que se lo digas, o puede que alguien te lo gane y se enamore de alguien más- dijo Kendall con pesar en su voz.

-De acuerdo, creo que le diré mañana- dijo Logan sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Duerme bien Logie-dijo Kendall dándose la vuelta para poder dormir cómodamente.

-Tú también, Kendall- dijo Logan también dándose la vuelta para que luego los dos se quedaran profundamente dormidos.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

-Logan, ya es hora de que te despiertes- dijo Kendall moviendo el cuerpo de su amigo.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Logan quejándose por el exceso de luz que le dio al abrir los ojos.

-Son más de las 12:00 a.m. dormiste de más-dijo Kendall sonriéndole al ver la cara de Logan, cuando le dijo la hora.

-¿Carlos y James?- dijo Logan algo inquieto, empezándose a quitar la pijama, para luego vestir la ropa del día.

-Ya están en la piscina, están muy felices juntos- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan empezara a preocuparse al recordar con exactitud la plática de la noche anterior.

-¿Me podrías ayudar para declararle mi amor a Carlos?- dijo Logan nervioso terminándose de vestir.

-Claro amigo, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- dijo Kendall algo confundido y sorprendido por la pregunta de su amigo.

-Necesito que bajes a hablar con James, que lo distraigas y me mandes a Carlos para poder decirle todo lo que siento- dijo Logan decidido y dando un gran suspiro.

-Está bien ¿Estás preparado?- dijo Kendall emocionado porque al fin pasaría lo que Logan tanto deseaba desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-Sí, mejor ve de una vez antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Logan sentándose en su cama y empezando a respirar muy rápido.

-Tranquilo amigo, todo saldrá bien solo es cuestión de tranquilidad y valor- dijo Kendall saliendo de la habitación dejando solo a Logan pensando que le diría a su amado moreno.

* * *

Kendall salió de su habitación y luego del departamento y empezó a caminar por el pasillo para poder llegar con sus amigos y empezar con el "magnifico" plan de Logan.

Llego al ascensor y bajo junto con otros residentes más, que lo saludaron reconociéndole instantáneamente por ser de Big Time Rush. Él también los saludo amistosamente sintiéndose incomodo por tener todas las miradas encima de él.

Para su fortuna el ascensor indico que tenían que salir. El rubio sin pensarlo varias veces salió corriendo para no sentir de nuevo esa sensación de estar observado y salió para la piscina buscando entre los lugares a Carlos y James.

Siguió caminando hasta que los pudo ver juntos en las sillas más lejanas, bronceándose con los ojos cerrados ambos.

Camino hasta ellos para luego zangolotearlos a ambos recibiendo sus miradas de enojo.

-Carlos, Logan te está buscando, parecía algo importante esta en nuestra habitación ¡Sera mejor que vallas rápido!- dijo Kendall haciendo que Carlos enseguida saliera corriendo para dentro del hotel.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- dijo James a Kendall invitándolo con la mirada a que se sentara donde hacía unos segundos estaba el moreno.

-No es nada para preocuparse, cuando sepa bien como estuvo el asunto te lo explicare- dijo Kendall empezando a disfrutar del sol.

* * *

Carlos empezó a esquivar gente y decidió subir por las escalera para su apartamento, ya que las palabras de Kendall resonaban "Sonaba importante, vete rápido" ¿le pasaría algo a Logan?, no quería ni imaginárselo por lo que subió a toda prisa cada escalón llegando más rápido que el ascensor y corrió con todas sus ganas hasta su departamento.

Abrió la puerta frenéticamente, serrándola igualmente para luego dirigirse a el cuarto de Logan, donde Kendall le había dicho que estaba. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y sorprendió mucho a Logan.

-¡LOGAN! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Carlos entrando a la habitación rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y sentándose junto con Logan revisando cada parte del cuerpo de su amigo.

-Si, Carlos, me sacaste un susto- dijo Logan nervioso al contemplar el cuerpo de su amigo moreno que estaba casi desnudo, solo cubierto por un pequeño pantalón.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Tienes algún problema?- dijo Carlos muy acelerado.

-Tranquilo, te lo diré todo en unos segundos, ahora una pregunta antes de eso ¿Por qué vienes vestido así o mejor dicho por qué vienes desvestido?- dijo Logan muy sonrojado.

-Ah, estaba tomando el sol con James para poder broncearme aún más- dijo Carlos muy contento en su típico tono infantil

-De acuerdo, pero ya te ves muy bien así, no creo que te debas broncear más- dijo Logan sonriendo y sonrojándose lo más humanamente posible por su comentario.

-Gracias Logie- dijo Carlos abrazando a Logan causándole gran emoción al pálido.

-De nada Carlos, ahora te tengo que hablar de algo muy importante- dijo Logan separándose de Carlos y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡No se puede probar nada!- dijo Carlos muy nervioso.

-¿De qué hablas Carlos? No estoy aquí para culparte de algo- dijo Logan confundido.

-Yo… este... no hablo de nada, no de nada- dijo Carlos, como siempre nunca podía mentir.

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Logan en un tono algo molesto pero no lo suficiente para intimidar al moreno, pero si lo suficiente para empezar a sentir algo de temor.

-Yo… tome tu diario- dijo Carlos avergonzado pero con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ HICITE QUE?!-dijo Logan sorprendido,

-Pues tome tu diario, pero no lo leí… completo- dijo Carlos dándole una sonrisa cinica.

-¿Hasta dónde leíste?- dijo Logan preocupado, pues ahí decía cuanto amaba al moreno.

-Hasta antes de que escribieras a quien amas, cuando iba a cambiar de página, Kendall me lo quito y dijo que luego tú me lo dirías en persona—dijo Carlos

-De acuerdo, esto no esta tan mal- dijo Logan relajándose y sintiendose muy agradecido por Kendall, ya lo habia salvado y ayudado mucho en su enamoramiento con Carlos.

-¿De qué es de lo que me hablaras?- dijo Carlos intentando cambiar de tema.

-Precisamente te diré de quien estoy enamorado- dijo Logan muy nervioso.

-¡SI! Al fin me enterare- dijo Carlos como un niño pequeño cosa que le sonó muy graciosa a Logan.

-Bien, mira… pues quien me gusta, es una persona muy divertida, algo alocado, muy infantil…- empezó Logan

-¿Dijiste ALOCADO?- dijo Carlos remarcando la última palabra y sonando confundido.

-Sí, dije alocado- dijo Logan sin tomarle importancia y esperando que Carlos pronto tomara la indirecta de la descripción- también es muy buen amigo, es algo bajito, moreno y… siempre usa un casco- termino Logan mirando a Carlos directamente a los ojos.

Carlos no contesto nada, solamente miraba a Logan muy confundido.

-Esa persona es muy parecida a mi ¡Ya quiero conocerlo!- dijo Carlos muy alegre.

-Creo que no entendiste muy bien Carlitos- dijo Logan con una sonrisa y acercándose a Carlos tomando sus manos.

-¿A no?- dijo Carlos poniéndose nervioso al sentir el tacto de Logan.

-No, quien me gusta y a quien amo…. Eres tú, tontito- dijo Logan muy alegre al sentirse liberado de su gran carga, solamente esperaba que el moreno lo correspondiera.

-¡ESO ES MAS GENIAL AÚN!- dijo Carlos abrazando a Logan.

-¿En serio?- dijo Logan, en su tono pesimista de siempre.

-Sí, la verdad es que tú también me gustas Logie- dijo Carlos ahora sin tono de inocencia.

Logan se acercó lentamente a Carlos, dirigiendose directamente a sus labios, para luego hacer unos pequeños roces, terminando después en un apasionado beso, terminando con Logan debajo de Carlos muy abrazados uno del otro.

-¿Ahora somos novios?- dijo Logan pensando.

-Claro que si- dijo Carlos muy contento.

-Carlos ¡Besas muy bien! ¿Seguro que no has tenido muchas novias?- dijo Logan muy sorprendido de la habilidad del moreno, que ahora estaba encima de su cuerpo mirándolo alegremente.

-No he tenido ni una sola novia- dijo Carlos orgulloso desi mismo.

-¿Y novios?- pregunto algo celoso Logan.

-Uno- dijo Carlos decepcionando al pálido. Carlos al ver la expresión de su amigo empezó a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes?- dijo Logan algo ofendido.

-De tu expresión, ¿Quieres saber quién ha sido mi primer novio?- dijo Carlos.

-¿Es necesario?- dijo Logan triste.

-Sí, mi primer novio… ¡Eres tú!- dijo Carlos besando lentamente a Logan ocasionando que Logan se sintiera muy tonto, pero a la vez muy feliz por todo.

-¡Me asustaste! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- dijo Logan abrazando a Carlos.

- Eres un celoso, tendre que cuidarme más- dijo Carlos levantándose para luego levantar a su nuevo novio.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a darles la noticia a los chicos- dijo Logan muy alegre mirando a Carlos.

-¡Lo que tú quieres mi Logie!- dijo Carlos sonriente.

Los chicos caminaron por todo el pasillo, por el ascensor y hasta llegar a la piscina tomados de la mano recibiendo miradas de felicitación y otras que no entendían por qué sus manos estaban entrelazadas, pero no les importo.

-¡Hola!- dijo James mirando a los chicos y luego sus manos

-¿Ya?- dijo Kendall mirando a Logan.

-¡SI!- dijo Logan muy emocionado levantando las manos que estaban juntas.

-Me alegro por ustedes chicos- dijo James sonriéndoles para luego volver a tomar el sol.

-Yo también - dijo Kendall enviándoles una sonrisa a la nueva pareja de Palm Woods.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a la silla que está del otro lado? Ahí podemos "platicar"- dijo Logan a Carlos haciendo una expresión pircara en la palabra platicas, cosa que el moreno seguramente no entendería y el pálido le tendria que explicar después cuando llegaran a sentarse, pero eso a Logan no le importaba ahora estaba muy feliz por estar con su persona amada, que apesar de ser muy ingenua e inocente, lo amaba. Se fueron para el otro lado de la piscina y después de que Logan le dijiera algo al moreno sin más empezaron a besarse, moderadamente pues estaban en público.

* * *

-Se ven muy felices juntos- dijo Kendall mirando cómo se besaba los chicos.

-Espera un minuto- dijo James mirando a Kendall directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kendall.

-¿Estuviste fastidiando a Logan para que le digiera a Carlos sobre su amor?- dijo James

-Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Kendall confundido.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste tú lo que sentías a Logan?- dijo James extrañado.

-Porque sabía que amaba a Carlos, yo espere mucho tiempo para decírselo. Vale más su felicidad que la mía- dijo Kendall recostándose en la silla para luego mirar el cielo.

-La verdad que no te entiendo- dijo James levantandose para entrar a la piscina.

-Ni yo tampoco me puedo entender- dijo Kendall, imaginando que hubiera sido si le hubiera declarado su amor a Logan.


	2. ¿Ocupando lugares?

Ya Carlos y Logan llevaban un mes como novios, pero no podían ver más allá del otro, todo lo hacían juntos, iban a cenar los dos solos, al cine, a la playa y no cabe mencionar que siempre salían al parque a comprar las salchichas que tanto le gustaban al latino, ya solo se preocupaban por ellos dos y nadie más, el pelinegro de cierta forma ignoraba a Kendall cada vez que le pedía hacer algo los dos, ya que siempre tenía un plan adelantado con su novio.

Gracias a eso Kendall comenzó a pasar más tiempo con James, contándole todos sus secretos y demás, dándose cuenta de cosas insignificantes que no sabía de él, el castaño se encontraba tan mal como él por el repentino alejamiento de los chicos pero también los comprendían estaban iniciando una relación la cual ansiaban desde hace tiempo y no querían dañar la felicidad de nadie, por lo que optaron por callar y no decirle nada a los chicos que pudiera hacerlos retroceder.

James y Kendall en ese momento se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque de PalmWoods observando de lejos a Cargan compartiendo juntos un helado sentados en césped del lugar, lo más lejos que pudieron de las personas, los chicos lo miraban con una sonrisa llena de pesar dejando escapar cada uno un suspiro, el primero en terminar con el aparente silencio que los rodeaba fue James recalcando lo obvio para ellos en ese momento, le parecía complicado pero hermoso.

– ¿Sabías que podrías estar ocupando el lugar de Carlos en este momento?– preguntó James mirando a su amigo el cual aún no lo lograba quitar la vista de tan feliz pareja

–Si lo sé, pero Logan lo escogió a él no puedo hacer nada, solo quiero lo mejor para todos– respondió Kendall estableciéndose volteando para ver a su amigo directo a los ojos

Logan volteó viendo a ambos chicos teniendo tal momento fraternal, lo único que pudo decir fue un audible Wau el cual fue decodificado por Carlos volteando a ver de inmediato al lugar en donde se encontraban sus dos amigos, el latino solo abrió sus ojos y no dijo nada, cuando ambos volvieron a la realidad pudo notarse en ellos una cara de decepción y tristeza.

– ¿Por qué no nos lo comentaron?– cuestionó Carlos triste bajando su mirada al césped

–No lo sé, últimamente no hemos pasado mucho tiempo con ellos– dijo Logan tirando el helado a un lado y cogiendo las manos de Carlos lo más suave que podía

– Deberíamos hacer algo los cuatro como antes de que esto pasara– sugirió Carlos levantándose para después estirar su mano a Logan para ayudarle a pararse

Ambos chicos se dirigieron lentamente cogidos de la mano hacia James y Kendall los cuales en ese instante reían a carcajadas por una de las anécdotas del castaño, los se detuvieron con cara de asombro al ver a los dos chicos frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa, Logan tomó el liderazgo de la situación, empezándoles así a hablar a los chicos los cuales estaban aún sorprendidos por la presencia de ambos en ese momento.

–Chicos Carlos y yo nos preguntábamos si quizás no sé– dijo Logan rascándose la nuca, soltando la mano de Carlos– ¿podamos Hacer algo esta noche?

James y Kendall se miraron mutuamente esbozando una sonrisa, pero cuando ambos se acordaron de algo la sonrisa cayó preocupando a los más bajitos del grupo, el rubio se levantó siendo seguido por el castaño, mirándolos con algo de decepción pero al mismo tiempo orgullo.

–Lo sentimos chicos ya tenemos planes– dijo Kendall metiendo la mano en su bolsillo sacando cuatro entradas para algún evento

–Iremos a un partido de Hockey con Lucy y Camille– continuó James arrebatándole las entradas a Kendall, para después hablar algo divertido–Se supone que yo las tendría

–P-pero se supone que iríamos nosotros cuatro ¿por qué no nos avisaron?– cuestionó Carlos decepcionado dando un paso hacía James

–Te lo dije antes de ayer antes de irnos a dormir, pero recuerdas que tú dijiste que no podías– explicó James cruzando los brazos–Logan le dijo lo mismo a Kendall

Ambos chicos bajaron la mirada sintiéndose algo avergonzados y aceptando la derrota inminente de los hechos, ellos no dijeron nada y solo se dedicaron a trazar su debido camino hacia el hotel, sin más pasando por el vestíbulo encontrándose con las dos chicas, ambas iban emocionadas, Carlos y Logan las detuvieron para preguntarles a donde iban fingiendo inocencia frente al asunto, las dos chicas sonrieron lo más que pudieron para después proceder a explicar cada cosa que harían luego de que el partido de hockey terminara.

–Los chicos son un amor, después del partido dijeron que íbamos a cenar y luego a la playa– dijo Camille con el mismo tono entusiasta de siempre

–No es por nada pero hasta a mí me emociona– comentó Lucy acomodando su chaqueta de cuero, moviendo coquetamente su cabellera negra-rojiza

–Eso es lindo– alcanzó Carlos a decir con su tono infantil de siempre cogiendo la mano de Logan rápidamente– Que se diviertan y les vaya lindo

Carlos arrastró a su novio hasta el 2J cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, para después sentarse en su sofá ambos se acurrucaron en el otro, los minutos pasaban mientras se mimaban el uno al otro, robándose uno que otro besito de sus labios, los dos disfrutaban de los momentos que estaban pasando, de repente vieron la hora se, Logan corrió hacía su habitación, sacando lo necesario para irse con su amado al hotel que había reservado.

El rubio y castaño ya habían salido en su auto con ambas chicas, las cuales cabe decir estaban impacientes, desde hace mucho no se reunían con ellos para hacer locuras juntos, cuando llegaron al lugar buscaron donde estacionar, ambos se decidieron por un lugar no tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca del estadio, sin más se bajaron ayudando las dos chicas, como siempre Lucy renegó y todos los demás se rieron de forma cómica de ella.

Todos se dirigieron a la entrada, dieron sus boletos y se dispusieron a buscar sus lugares, no estaban tan lejos pero no eran la gran cosa, Lucy se sentó al lado de Kendall y Camille al lado de James para poder charlar agradablemente con él.

El partido comenzó al principio las chicas no mostraban demasiado interés pero a medida de que pasaba el partido, fueron colocándole más y más energía también asustando un tanto a los chicos al gritar tan fuerte, al medio tiempo todos se encontraban sentados en sus asientos dándole un descanso a sus cuerda vocales, Lucy se apoyó en Kendall haciendo que este se sintiera incomodo pero al mismo tiempo feliz, mientras que Camille y James los miraban disimuladamente.

El resto del partido por alguna extraña razón transcurrió tranquilamente, Lucy se despegaba en ningún momento de Kendall, Camille y James comentaban por lo bajo el extraño comportamiento de ambos, al levantarse para irse la chica rockera entrelazó su mano con la de Kendall, él no puso oposición alguna continuando su camino al estacionamiento, cuando se montaron en el auto James se dispuso a viajar a la playa para darles a las chicas su siguiente sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron ambas quedaron asombradas todo lo que los chicos habían hecho, en medio de la playa había una mesa, la cual estaba rodeada de antorchas y su camino era trazado por una alfombra roja, la primera en correr a la mesa fue Camille la cual sin duda alguna cogió un pequeño papel el cual estaba firmado por ambos chicos, al leerlo sonrió se aventó sobre ambos para darles un gracias Lucy hizo lo mismo, para después sentarse en su lugar siendo seguida por los chicos.

Antes de que la comida llegara Lucy pidió hablar con el rubio en privado el aceptó levantándose de su puesto, siguiendo a la chica, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Camille le habló a James preocupada.

– No puedo creer que Logan y Carlos les estén haciendo eso– continuó Camille con al parecer una charla interrumpida

–Sí, pero no queremos tensar las cosas entre ellos– dijo James sonriéndole amigablemente a Camille– gracias por aceptar venir y hacer que Lucy lo hiciera, espero que se le declare a Kendall para ver si olvida Logan

–Sí yo también lo espero– terminó Camille mirando como sus dos amigos se alejaban

Al ver que estaban lo suficiente lejos de los otros dos chicos la chica se sentó al frente del mar siendo seguida por el rubio, Lucy lo miró apenándose por completo por los pensamientos que atravesaban su mente en ese momento.

–Te vez bien debajo de la luz de la luna– comenzó Lucy ganándose una dulce mirada del rubio

–Gracias Lucy, ¿De qué quieres hablarme?–averiguó Kendall acercándose un poco más a ella

Cuando Kendall menos lo pensó sintió un par de labios sobre los suyos, su cuerpo no respondía, se encontraba pasmado por lo que estaba pasando, al pasar algunos segundos automáticamente sus ojos se cerraron y sus brazos siguieron su camino hasta encontrar la cintura de la chica y empujarla más cerca, al sentir que le faltaba el oxígeno se separó de ella delicadamente, al abrir sus ojos vio a otra persona en su lugar sonriéndole hermosamente Kendall se levantó de su lugar ayudando a la chica.

–Lo siento Lucy no puedo– susurró Kendall con su mirada gacha comenzando a caminar delante de ella

– ¿Por qué no puedes?– preguntó Lucy colocándose en frente de él para confrontarlo

–Porque no te quiero de esa manera, lo lamento– explicó Kendall abrazándola tiernamente

– ¿Quién es ella?– preguntó Lucy de repente separándose de él– ¿La conozco?

El rubio quedó inmóvil y no sabía que responder

* * *

**Yo= Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no sean tan duros conmigo es mi primer long-fic**


	3. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

El rubio estaba estético, no sabía que responder, deseaba que la chica supiera las razones pero le daba miedo su reacción, ella aún estaba parada esperando impaciente su respuesta, él no aguantó más bajó su mirada, empezó a hablar con algo de temor.

— No es ella, son ellos y tú los conoces— mencionó Kendall levantando la mirada, para encontrarse la de Lucy la cual solo irradiaba sorpresa— Son Logan y James

— Que cosa más tierna— dijo Lucy lanzándose a los brazos del chico para después mirarlo mordazmente— Si le dices a alguien lo que acabe de decir te mato

Kendall rio suavemente suspirando aliviado— ¿No estas molesta? — averiguó el rubio empezando a caminar al lado de ella

—No, estoy feliz por ti, espero que elijas al correcto— respondió Lucy cogiendo la mano del chico dirigiéndolo a donde estaban inicialmente

Ambos llegaron, se sentaron en sus lugares ganando la mirada de sus dos amigos, James estaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al igual que Camille, ninguno de los dos dijo nada el castaño hizo un pequeño ademan para que llevaran la comida a la mesa, cuando llegó se dispusieron a comer, todos estaban en silencio, a Kendall se le hizo extraño que el castaño no comentara nada y los más importante no comiera casi nada, así que dirigió su mirada hacia él y se dispuso a preguntarle el porqué de su comportamiento, él respondió con toda la felicidad que recogió a duras fuerzas de sus reservas, el rubio no le creyó por un segundo pero lo dejó pasar dejando la conversación para cuando llegaran al apartamento.

Logan y Carlos estaban en un lujo hotel frente al mar, ambos se encontraban en su habitación viendo el increíble panorama, los dos se encontraban acaramelados diciéndose cosas al oído, sin más ambos entrelazaron sus manos, se trasladaron a la cama iniciaron con una serie de mimos y caricias que poco a poco se volvían más apasionadas, el latino se retiró rápidamente con algo de vergüenza, el pelinegro se acercó para hablarle cariñosamente.

—Litos si no quieres no voy a obligarte, yo te quiero por la linda personalidad que tienes, no por tu cuerpo— explicó Logan dándole un confortante y tierno abrazo

—Lo siento— dijo Carlos respondiendo al abrazo su amado le daba

Carlos se separó un poco de él mirándolo juguetonamente como siempre irradiando esa inocencia, sin más este se cernió sobre su novio y comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente, este lo disfrutaba pero las dudas empezaron a florecer en su cabeza, cuando se separó un poco lo escuchó hablar un tanto confundido pero contento por lo que pasaba.

—Pensé que no te sentías listo— comentó Logan sentándose para después coger la cintura del chico

—No lo estoy, pero no significa que no podamos toquetearnos— explicó Carlos siguiendo su camino al cuello de Logan— Sé que haz esperado mucho para esto

—Litos eres muy tierno, pero no tienes que hacerlo si te sientes obligado— susurró Logan pasando sus manos por la espalda de su adorado arrimándolo más a su cuerpo

—Lo hago porque quiero, además por favor nunca habíamos hecho esto, me agrada— murmuró Carlos satisfecho haciendo que ambos volvieran a caer en la cama

Los dos estaban perdidos en su pequeño mundo, una que otra risa salía de alguno de los labios de los chicos, los dos continuaron con sus jueguitos hasta que vieron que sus labios estaban un poco hinchados por tantos besos, se dedicaron a abrazarse hasta Carlos cayó en los brazos de su chico quedándose dormido, este por su lado solo observaba cada facción del muchacho, sus bien perfiladas cejas, sus pómulos perfectos sonrojados pero lo que más lo capturo en ese momento fue sus labios hinchados por el contacto con los de él, rio para sí mismo, besando suavemente la mejilla de su novio, este sonrió ampliamente entre sus sueños.

Kendall y James llevaron de nuevo a las chicas a PalmWoods, cada quien la escoltó hasta su apartamento, luego se encontraron en los ascensores, esperaron a que llegara a su destino, cuando este timbró ambos sin decir ninguna palabra todavía caminaron por el pasillo hasta ver la puerta de su hogar entraron al apartamento encontrándolo vacío, sin más ambos se dirigieron a sus cuartos, el rubio detuvo en seco al castaño colocándolo nervioso, este lo cogió de su muñeca y lo hizo entrar a su habitación.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — preguntó Kendall sentándose en su cama haciéndole un pequeño espacio al rubio

—Ya te dije que nada— regañó James sentándose a su lado para disponer a hacer contacto visual con él

—A mí no me engañas, tú estás así desde que te dejamos solo con Camille— dijo Kendall disponiéndose a mirarlo fijamente

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en momento, instante o segundo, surgió la desesperación de acercarse al otro, iniciaron su recorrido buscando sus labios, sus miradas se encontraron de una manera fugaz y finita pero expresaban el deseo que tenían de que sus labios se unificaran con una pequeña presión de ambos, la mano de Kendall se posó sobre la mejilla del chico bonito, ambos veían el sonrojo del otro, estaban tan cerca pero tan lejos, el rubio se detuvo y sonrió a unos milímetros de la boca de su amigo, cayendo en cuenta de las acciones que se encontraba llevando a cabo se apartó mirando como James ocultó su mirada llena de vergüenza y confusión.

— A-ahora dime porque te comportabas tan extraño— pidió Kendall tratando de recuperar su compostura

—Charlé con Camille sobre el alejamiento de los chicos— confesó James levantando su mirada dando a mostrar su rostro—Me entristecí un poco al recordar como Carlos y yo jugamos juntos

Kendall le sonrió con ternura a James haciendo que su incomodidad quedara en el olvido—Extraño pasar tiempo con Logan, mi confidente y mejor amigo— confesó abrazando a James—Al menos tengo a alguien lindo a mi lado que hace el papel demasiado bien

James correspondió el abrazó de su amigo rubio, luego se separó de él recibiendo una sonrisa confortante y tierna, el castaño se iba a levantar para disponer a llegar a su habitación, pero fue detenido por el rubio, este le pidió que se quedara con él, este aceptó con algo de sorpresa y se acostó en la otra cama, mirando desde ella al rubio mientras comenzaba a hablarle de todas las trivialidades que se le ocurrían en el momento, este reía con los estúpidos comentarios, vio como el sueño lo vencía, cuando se quedó profundamente dormido, el castaño se levantó de su cama se dirigió a la de él le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y volvió de nuevo a la cama para ver como dormía plácidamente.

—Es uno de los mejores amigos que tengo— pensó James viéndolo detenidamente—Menos mal que está a mí lado en estos momentos tan difíciles

En otro sitio, Logan aun no lograba conciliar el sueño, aun mirada a esa persona entre sus brazos, Carlos dormía como bebe sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía su alrededor—Es tan inocente, lo amo, quiero protegerlo, quisiera que nunca amaneciera— meditó Logan sintiendo un cosquilleó recorrer todo su cuerpo en especial su cara, sabía que se encontraba enrojecido pero no le importaba si era por Carlos todo para él era válido.

* * *

Yay! actualice mas rápido de lo que esperaba que emoción espero que lo hayan disfrutado, saben no se como terminaran estos chicos... Bueno okey si pero los haré sufrir XDD

Amm otra cosita recuerdan la historia Kogan/Jarlos que les prometí (De seguro no -.-) bueno la subí ayer . aquí esta el link

Mi sueño: s/8774793/1/Mi-sue%C3%B1o

Espero que disfruten :3

sin más me voy pazz Los adoro lectores


	4. Un tiempo para nosotros

El sol comenzó a iluminar de manera inconforme la habitación en donde se encontraban dos chicos acostados en una cama cada quien, uno de ellos se movió un poco, volteando a ver a la cama vecina, Kendall sonrió como un torpe al observar a James durmiendo como un bebe, este se rió por unos segundos de las acciones que llevaría a cabo en ese instante, cogió la almohada y se la lanzó provocando que el castaño se levantara algo exaltado, el rubio se burló por lo bajo, para luego dirigirse hacia él para sentarse en una orilla de la cama saludándolo con un apretón de manos.

James se limitó a mirar cada movimiento y expresión de su amigo rubio, este se sentó para poder preguntarle algo que desde la noche anterior le estaba causando curiosidad y un tanto de emoción, quería saber si su plan había funcionado de una vez por todas.

— ¿Cómo terminaron las cosas con Lucy? — averiguó James como siempre acomodando su cabello

— Bien ella me besó y respondí pero cuando me separé vi a otra persona en su lugar— explicó Kendall perplejo desviando su mirada para otra parte

—Seguro fue Logan ¿cierto? — Preguntó James esbozando una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva

Kendall movió la cabeza a los lados para dar a entender que no era así— Fue…— No alcanzó a continuar porque vio que alguien atravesaba la puerta

Ambos voltearon velozmente para ver quien perturba el ambiente, era nada más y nada menos que Logan, este se ruborizó al encontrar a los dos chicos sentados en la misma cama, su cama, él se acercó con algo de timidez y miedo a sus amigos, puso sus cosas al lado de su cama, para enseguida salir del lugar, se arrepintió de su decisión pensando muy bien lo que hacía volteó repentinamente haciendo que los chicos centraran su atención en él.

—Necesito hablar contigo Kendall— soltó Logan de repente sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, James no dijo nada y se dispuso a salir de la habitación no sin antes ser detenido por un momento por el pelinegro— Carlos quiere hablar contigo

Luego de eso un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación, Logan se dirigió hacía Kendall, sentó a su lado, solo estaba allí sin hacer ni hablar nada con él, el rubio no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre su amigo sin darle explicación alguna de sus acciones.

— ¿Cuál es la razón de que te comportes así?— averiguó Logan llevando sus manos hacia el pecho del rubio para empujarlo pero al estar sobre este perdieron su fuerza de voluntad sintiéndose débil y vulnerable

—Te extrañé—Respondió Kendall separándose de él mirándolo con pesar

— ¿Pero cómo si no me he ido a ningún lado? — preguntó Logan sintiendo como sus mejillas le cosquilleaban

—Sí, no físicamente amigo— mencionó Kendall rápidamente en un tono burlón

Logan le dio un golpe amistoso al hombro de su mejor amigo, se rio junto a él sintiéndose como en los viejos tiempos, cuando aún tenía sus sentimientos por Carlos guardados en el closet, cuando se quedaban hasta tarde charlando, en esos tiempos en donde los cuatro se hacían partidos de hockey por horas hasta que tenían que ser sacados por el personal del lugar, un sinfín de cosas que extrañaba antes de dejar a sus dos mejores amigos en el olvido por estar pasando tiempo con su novio.

—T-también te extrañé— dijo Logan con tono tierno casi en forma de susurro, para después pasar a uno un poco más divertido— Espero que tú y el chico bonito no hayan hecho nada sucio en mi cama

Kendall se enrojeció ante el comentario repentino del pelinegro— N-no yo no sería capaz de verlo de esa manera a él es como… —declaró tratando de esconder su verdadero pensamiento fallando colosalmente, sintiendo como dos dedos se posaron en sus labios finamente

— Nunca dije eso, yo sé que ustedes solo se llevan bien como amigos— comentó Logan divertido comenzando a reír por lo bajo, había probado su teoría sin querer

—Logan, eres un tonto— bromeó Kendall mirando al pálido directo a los ojos

—Oye ¿Quieres jugar Hockey luego de desayunar con los chicos?— preguntó Logan esperanzado sonriendo sin romper contacto visual con él

—Claro, desde hace mucho no pasamos juntos el día— comentó Kendall bajando la mirada avergonzado

Ambos chicos se quedaron esta vez en un silencio cómodo, el pelinegro se acercó al costado de del rubio para poder apapucharse en él, minutos después sintió como una mano lo capturaba arrimándolo más al confortante calor que desde que un inicio buscaba con desesperación, el chico levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de su amigo que por alguna extraña razón lo hacía entrar en un trance de que no se salía tan fácil, ambos se miraron olvidándose del mundo por esos minutos.

Logan lentamente se acercó lo más lento que pudo al rostro de su mejor amigo, este no puso ningún pero y se inclinó a él terminando la acción que este había incitado, ambos juntaron sus labios fugazmente, ninguno dijo nada se levantaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron a la mesa a esperar que el desayuno estuviera listo junto a Katie.

James y Carlos charlaban en su habitación el latino se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras el castaño yacía a su lado acostado usando sus manos como una almohada.

—James ayer Logan y yo estuvimos en un estuvimos en un hotel— comenzó Carlos apenado colocando sus piernas lo más cerca que pudo a su cuerpo

—Eso es fantástico y dime ¿Qué paso? — averiguó James contento por su amigo sentándose para poder ver mejor su rostro

—N-no pude dar el siguiente paso con él— confesó Carlos aferrándose al castaño lo más que pudo

—Pero si en verdad lo amas las cosas se darán en el momento que menos lo esperes— mencionó James acariciando la espalda del pequeño

Carlos elevó la mirada para poder ver a su amigo con más detenimiento, los dos guardaron silencio por un rato, después se acercaron y juntaron sus labios, primero fue una pequeña presión pero luego ambos lo volvieron más apasionado, enseguida enredó sus dedos en el cabello del chico bonito ganándose un gemido de su parte.

— ¡James!— exclamó Carlos empujándolo para luego poner una mano sobre sus labios

—L-lo siento— mencionó James exaltado tratando de acercarse al pequeño

Carlos no dijo nada, salió de la habitación siendo seguido por el castaño, ambos se sentaron en la mesa viendo que los demás ya habían comenzado a desayunar, Kendall vio con una sonrisa a Logan y se dirigió a todos los presentes en especial a sus tres amigos.

—Chicos iremos a la pista de hielo para qué Logan y yo podamos derrotarlos— desafió Kendall con su tipo tono de confiabilidad extrema

—Eso lo veremos— dijo Carlos colocándose su casco

—Diviértanse chicos, no se lastimen, cuídense y nada de peleas— advirtió Jennifer Knight recogiendo los platos

— ¡Wau! Desde hace mucho no veo a Carlos así— dijo Katie con una sonrisa—Diviértanse

Los chicos salieron del apartamento emocionados recorrieron los pasillos de PalmWoods haciendo que todos los miraran un tanto sorprendidos, Carlos y Logan estaban extrañados pero Kendall y James sabían perfectamente la razón Camille y Lucy se acercaron a ellos y los saludaron.

—Es impresionante verlos juntos después de tanto tiempo— comentó Camille sonriente acercándose a James

—Si es fabuloso— alcanzó Lucy a decir dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio y siguiendo su camino

—James Necesito hablar contigo— pidió Camille jalando el brazo del chico en cuestión para alejarlo del grupo

—Los alcanzaré luego— advirtió James dejándose llevar por la chica

Ellos no dijeron nada solo se limitaron a seguir su camino, Camille llevó al castaño a su apartamento, lo sentó en su sofá junto a ella, se abrazó a él haciéndolo sonrojar, James sintió como unas lágrimas comenzaban a mojar su camisa, alejó a la chica de su cuerpo para encararla este no le comentó nada y dejó que volviera a acurrucarse en sus brazos, solo esperó a qué se desahogara, al cabo de unos minutos la chica decidió hablar rompiendo el tenso silencio que había.

—Lucy yo nos besamos— confesó Camille colocándose su mejilla en el pecho del castaño— Ella me rechazó

—Lo siento pero debo irme, los chicos me esperan Cami— dijo James dándole un pequeño beso en los labios cosa que sorprendió a la chica— Quiero ver la expresión de Carlos cuando vea tu brillo en mis labios

La chica rio por lo bajo y le dio un beso en la mejilla al castaño— Tonto, cuídate— dijo golpeando su hombro amistosamente.

El chico caminó hasta la puerta la abrió— Si en verdad la amas lucha por ella— sugirió tiernamente para después cerrar la puerta y alejarse, el chico caminó lentamente por los pasillos del edificio hasta llegar sin darse cuenta al lobby, fue sacado de sus pensamientos abruptamente por Logan el cual lo movió fuertemente.

—Parece que ese beso que te dio Camille te robó la poca inteligencia que te quedaba— bromeó Logan jalando al chico de su muñeca, siguiendo a los otros dos

— ¿Pero cómo…?— dijo James fingiendo sorpresa e inocencia frente al asunto

—Tienes labial de ella en tus labios— mencionó Logan rápidamente con tono burlón— Me contaras luego

Sin más impedimentos se subieron a la limosina para dirigirse a su destino, como siempre Carlos iba riendo a causa de Kendall el cual iba haciendo comentarios absurdos, extraños pero divertidos, cuando llegaron a la pista bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron, entraron al lugar, se pusieron su equipo de protección y salieron al hielo para ver que eran los únicos en el lugar, fueron hasta la mitad, el rubio lanzó el disco emocionado para dar inicio al enfrentamiento.

Los cuatro comenzaron a luchar para conseguir la victoria, desde hace mucho tiempo ninguno veía el baile de Carlos al hacer alguna anotación, la forma en como Logan hacia sus cálculos de forma exprés para que el disco entrara directo a la meta, como Kendall tomaba el liderazgo para llegar a su objetivo y como James se quitaba el casco cuando veía Carlos bailar para organizar su cabello y sentir como el tiempo se fugaba cuando todos se juntaban y hacían sus locuras juntos, todos se encontraban complacidos por tenerse en ese momento, cuando menos lo pensaron un empleado del lugar les pidió encarecidamente abandonar el hielo, ellos algo decepcionados lo hicieron.

Al salir los cuatro tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, estaban cansados pero felices, sin más se dirigieron a PalmWoods, fueron directo a su apartamento encontrando a Katie con la tv encendida pero dormida en el sofá, Kendall la cogió en sus brazos hacía su cuarto y la acostó en su cama.

Logan detuvo a Carlos lo guió hacia el sofá y se dispuso a decirle la verdad—Litos besé a Kendall— dijo cogiendo ambas manos de su amado

—Yo besé a James— soltó Carlos con lágrimas en los ojos

—Te perdono pero si ambos nos fuimos infieles tendremos que terminar— concluyó Logan secando las lágrimas del más pequeño—Tomar un tiempo

—Te amo— dijo Carlos besando al pelinegro tiernamente—También te perdono y espero que esto no sea permanente

Ambos chicos se levantaron del sofá dirigiéndose cada uno a su cuarto antes de abrir las respectivas puertas se dedicaron una sonrisa, enseguida entraron cada quien a su respectiva habitación encontrando cada quien a sus mejores amigos.

—Kendall terminé con Carlos— contó Logan sentándose a su lado y acurrucándose en su costado

—En verdad lo lamento— respondió Kendall abrazando la cintura del rubio el cual ya estaba derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas

En el cuarto del lado se encontraban Carlos y James abrazados, el pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente, el castaño no le dijo nada y solo espero a que se calmara cuando lo hizo le robó un beso, esperaba un reproche por lado del pequeño, pero en vez de eso recibió un comentario calmado y divertido por su parte.

—Tus labios saben a fresa— comentó Carlos divertido abrazándose a James

Este sonrió por los pensamientos que en ese momento se cruzaron por su mente "_No puedo creer que pensara que lo iba a notar él es tan inocente, vulnerable y lindo, ni siquiera cae en cuenta de porque lo beso, debe pensar que estoy jugando con él_".

* * *

Chicos discúlpenme por demorarme tanto, saben es que bueno últimamente he tenido todo de cabeza XDD en fin espero que le haya gustado :) y no porque tuve que ser tan sádica de hacer que la pareja principal se separara T-T soy mala persona ahhhh!


	5. Fuiste tú

**Chicas actualizando espero que les guste, por cierto David esta**** v**a para ti al igual que para Abi gracias por sus comentarios, me han ayudado mucho en verdad, espero que les guste bueno ya nos los interrumpo, disfrútenlo, amm por cierto los lectores también :)

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo, Kendall no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche observando a Logan, cada sonrisa que involuntariamente dibujaba en su rostro, aunque estaba junto al pelinegro este no podía dejar de sentir algún tipo de vacío, no sabía cuál era la razón aparente que lo estaba maltratando internamente, su cuerpo se encontraba junto a la del chico que desde remotos tiempos soñaba tener pero aún le faltaba algo o mejor dicho sentía que no era lo correcto, poco a poco fue cayendo en una frustración que ni él mismo podía explicar vio como Logan iba mostrando sus orbes cafés lentamente seguido de una gran sonrisa triste.

— Buenos días Kendall— saludó Logan con un poco de pesadez en su voz— ¿Te pasa algo?

—No estoy bien porque estás conmigo— habló Kendall llevando al pálido más cerca de él, desviando la mirada—Te amo

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a ver a su amigo con pesar, colocó ambas manos en el rostro de él para que lo mirara fijamente—Tú no me amas, puede que te guste, pero no me amas— explicó acariciando su mejilla

—Pero yo si te amo ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? — averiguó Kendall mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta

—Quiero que me lo digas sin flaquear, ni pestañear mirándome a los ojos fijamente— retó Logan sin cambiar su expresión en ningún momento, colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico

Kendall tomó un poco de aire para poder decir las palabras pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo algo lo detuvo, el sentimiento de vacío lo volvió a invadir sin pensarlo dos veces alejó a Logan, se levantó de la cama, trató de salir pero sintió que este lo detenía, el rubio solo dio la vuelta esperando que su amigo le explicara o más bien le afirmara que él tenía la razón, en vez de eso sintió un cálido abrazó por su parte, este estaba confundido y para no enredarse más se quedó callado y correspondió.

En la habitación de al lado se encontraban Carlos y James, los dos estaban despiertos dedicándose a hablar de sus cosas, de un momento al otro el castaño cogió al pequeño, lo acercó más a su cuerpo, este lo apartó bajando su mirada avergonzado, el castaño solo se fue a la sala dejando al chico solo, el pequeño no se movió, solo se quedó pensativo, lo único que quería era que todo fuera como antes, como cuando lo único que hacían eran jugarle bromas a Gustavo, cuando todo era solo amistad entre ellos y no enredos ni dramas innecesarios.

James se sentó en el sillón naranja con algo de desánimo sintiéndose impotente o solo con ganas de llorar, cuando toda esos sentimientos negativos comenzaron a atacarlo, deseaba tener a alguien que lo abrazara en ese momento, que le dijera que todo iba estar bien, no sabía porque pero quería al rubio a su lado, quedó sorprendido con sus pensamientos, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar tales ideas locas que en su mente estaban comenzando a florecer, sus mejillas cosquilleaban y sentía como su temperatura había subido precipitadamente.

Su tiempo de meditación se vio interrumpido por alguien que se sentó a su lado, este volteó con miedo de que fueran esas dos personas con las que no quería hablar en ese momento, al ver al pelinegro se tranquilizó, después escuchó un portazo, trató de ver quien había sido pero cuando se giró ya no había nadie, volvió a Logan para ver que quería, aunque era obvio para que se le había acercado.

—Ahora cuéntame porque tenías brillo de Camille en tus labios ayer— comenzó Logan con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro

James dudo por un momento en contarle la verdad—P-por nada solo que ella ayer me beso no es obvio— mintió levantándose del sofá dirigiéndose a la cocina

—A mí no me engañas, dime la verdad te prometo que no sobre reaccionaré y no le contaré a nadie— dijo Logan siguiéndolo colocándose detrás de él

—Bien— cedió el castaño con algo de miedo— Lo hice para que Carlos se pusiera celoso, pero ni besándolo lo notó

—Sabes, con él tienes que ser más directo y decirle lo que en verdad sientes, él no es como Kendall, tú o yo— explicó Logan tranquilamente abrazándose al castaño—Ahora ve y habla con Kendall lo noté raro esta mañana y de seguro quiere estar contigo

Después de que Logan dijo esas palabras el chico salió prácticamente corriendo del apartamento, no sabía porque quería estar cerca de él, porque quería verlo tan desesperadamente y que sus brazos lo rodearan, escucharlo para poder estar más tranquilo como siempre, empezó buscándolo en la piscina pero no estaba, fue al vestíbulo y a lo lejos podía ver que el chico estaba sentado en la banca que siempre los dos compartían, este corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban y se dirigió hacia el rubio, se sentó y lo asustó haciendo que de este saliera un sonoro grito, este se rio a carcajadas, Kendall se le unió, luego de unos minutos James se abrazó a él cumpliendo uno de sus deseos.

— ¿Te sucedió algo?— averiguó Kendall correspondiendo acariciando la espalda del chico

—Sí, ayer besé a Carlos pero lo toma como un juego— respondió James apretando más al rubio

—Y otra cosa ¿Pasó algo ayer con Camille?— preguntó Kendall con cierto timbre de disgusto en su voz— Y no se te ocurra mentirme tenías brillo de ella en tus labios

—Y-yo lo hice para ver la reacción de Carlos pero no lo notó— explicó James separándose del rubio algo apenado

Kendall se quedó en silencio, mirando al castaño, cada gesto que inconscientemente llevaba a cabo hacia que se volviera loco de una manera muy encantadora que le hacía dar un tanto de miedo, este con algo de dolor le habló.

—Se más directo, dile que lo amas— comentó Kendall sintiendo como un rubor comenzaba a apoderarse de sus mejillas, ya no podía decir esa palabra frente al castaño porque se colocaba brutalmente nervioso— Sabes cómo es Carlos si nota algo que tenga que ver con romance entre dos personas es porque es algo muy obvio

—Gracias Kendall, Logan me dijo algo similar— agradeció el castaño con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido

—Aquella noche que besé a Lucy a la persona que vi al separarme de ella fuiste tú— confesó Kendall rápidamente cuando su adrenalina estaba al máximo

James no dijo nada, estaba algo pasmado, su mente no respondía solo alcanzó a decir un par de palabras que no vio que le ayudaran en la situación en la que se estaba enredando— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó levantándose de la banca sintiendo como el rubio apretaba su muñeca, se paraba al lado de él, Kendall solo volvió a repetir las palabras que había dicho anteriormente, James aun no reaccionaba y solo se limitó a ver como el rubio se acercaba buscando sus labios.

En el apartamento, la señora Knight, Katie, Carlos y Logan se encontraban desayunando, todo estaba en silencio, ya que los que siempre colocaban algún tema de conversación o hacían algo de ruido no se encontraban presentes en ese instante, el silencio fue distorsionado cuando la señora Knight se levantó seguida de Katie a la salida, explicándoles a los chicos él porqué de su ausencia, sin más los dos se despidieron de ellas esperaron un rato a no escuchar los pasos para empezar a hablar.

—Logie yo estoy confundido, James se ha estado portando muy extraño conmigo— comentó Carlos mirando tiernamente al pelinegro

—Bueno él me dijo la razón, pronto te darás cuenta— explicó Logan levantándose de su lugar para ir al que estaba al lado del pequeño y sentarse junto a él— Ya verás como todo se arreglará

—Pero no sé qué pensar te amo, pero también lo quiero a él— confesó Carlos aferrándose al pálido dejando salir unas pequeñas lágrimas

—También quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti— afirmó Logan correspondiendo acariciando su espalda

Logan se levantó se su lugar, se fue a su habitación para poder pensar en lo que había sucedido, lo de Kendall lo tenía en las nubes pero por más que quisiera no podía corresponderle porque su corazón aún no estaba listo para una relación con otra persona, él estaba tan confundido como Carlos o quizás más, pero ya iba a ser menos impulsivo y a dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso.

_"No puedo creer que este compitiendo con James para tener el amor de algunos de los chicos y por lo visto me lleva ventaja con los dos"_

* * *

**Yup chicos hola :D como siempre lo siento, poco inspiración y todo eso, amm otra cosa Abi no es por ser este contigo ni nada, es mas tomé bien tu comentario porque bueno eras tú si y sabía que había hecho algo cruel, pero pensé que tu si le ibas a botar corriente, no puedo creer que tú seas de esas personas que tenga que ponerle todo en frente de sus ojos para que lo vea, Lo siento no me odies T-T así fue como me sentí al ver tu comentario y lo siento si te ofendí en verdad :(**


	6. Componiendo las cosas parte 1

Kendall estaba cerca del castaño, este solo se apartó un poco buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle a su amigo sin herirlo ni correr el riesgo de perderlo, el rubio bajó la mirada y solo dio un paso hacia atrás, para después dedicarse a hablarle en voz muy baja.

—Ve… Y díselo estaré enviándote fuerza desde aquí— dijo Kendall sin moverse ni un poco de su lugar levantando la mirada— Tengo que dejar esa asquerosa costumbre, solo me trae problemas

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó James dando solo un pequeño paso hacia el frente

—La costumbre de ser tan impulsivo, por ello besé a Logan no me lo quiere platicar pero sé que por mi culpa tomó esa decisión tan tonta y precipitada— explicó Kendall viendo como el castaño se acercaba a él y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro

—No me le confesaré a Carlos— dijo James seriamente comenzándose a sonrosar—Quiero que sea feliz y por más que lo ignore no deja de ser un hecho de que tiene que estar con Logan

—Tú debes de estar loco, tienes la oportunidad y la desaprovechas— reprochó Kendall sonriéndole ampliamente hablándole con un tono un tanto burlón

—Me lo dices tú, el que ayudó a la persona que le gusta a estar con otra— refregó James comenzando a reír

Después de burlarse un rato del otro, ambos fueron a PalmWoods, en el camino iban hablando de una fabulosa idea de cómo enmendar el problema que le causaron a sus dos amigos, vieron como Camille y Lucy discutían por algo, los dos se interpusieron entre ellas tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba pero las dos se rehusaron a hablar con la presencia del rubio, este se disgustó un poco pero no dijo nada, miró al castaño con algo de resignación en sus ojos, para luego marcharse en dirección de los elevadores.

El castaño concentró su atención en sus dos amigas las cuales estaban en un silencio sepulcral mirando al suelo ambas para no poder verse fijamente, James notó esto acordándose de lo que Camille le había dicho hace poco.

—Dejen de ser tan tontas, ambas tienen que dar de su parte para arreglar este enredo— habló James haciendo que las chicas colocaran su mirada en él—Sé que ustedes piensan que complicado pero no es así ustedes son la que lo vuelven así

— ¿Bueno y tú qué? Andas de aquí a allá con un sentimiento tonto sin resolver— atacó Camille cruzando los brazos levantando una ceja Lucy solo los miró impresionada—Deja de mentirte y acéptalo a ti no te gusta él te gusta ÉL

James no dijo nada, para enseguida irse del lugar algo confundido y decepcionado por las palabras de la chica, este fue a la piscina y se sentó en una de las sillas de playa mirando el cielo algo triste, sin notar que alguien se acercó para sentarse a su lado y hacerle compañía.

Kendall estaba al lado de Logan viéndolo dormir, lo sacudió un poco para que el chico volviera de su ensueño, pero este solo le respondió con un quejido un tanto molesto, el rubio lo volvió a sacudir una vez más divertido, lo hizo con más intensidad haciendo que el chico se avivara llevando sus manos a los ojos para poder cubrirlos del exceso de luz que sintió, después recurrió a acariciarlos para poder espantar cualquier rastro de sueño que quedaran ellos, le dedicó sonrisa aniñada haciendo que este por sus adentros se derritiera, pero ya no de la misma manera que antes.

—Oye quiero invitarte a salir— dijo Kendall devolviéndole le gesto a su amigo levantándose de su cama—Te esperaré en Lobby, lleva traje de baño y ropa

Logan asintió feliz—De acuerdo— afirmó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

James giró su cabeza para encontrar a Carlos sonriente, el castaño se sentó para verlo de frente y poder hablarle, estaba nervioso pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al retractarse, cogió la barbilla del pequeño para que lo mirara directo a los ojos, para lanzarle una pregunta un tanto sorprendente e impactante.

— ¿Quieres ser mí novio?— preguntó James en forma de susurro pasando su mano de la barbilla del pequeño a su mejilla

—Y-yo… y-yo— balbuceó Carlos sin moverse ni un poco estaba tan sorprendido que su mente no le daba para más

—No tienes que decir nada, ya responderás en nuestra cita— dijo el castaño seductoramente colocando su dedo pulgar en la boca del chico—Lleva traje de baño y ropa

Carlos se levantó como un caucho de su lugar y se dirigió al apartamento, entró a su cuarto para comenzar a alistar sus cosas mientras sus pensamientos y fantasías hacia que se estremeciera completamente _"¿A dónde me llevara?" "¿De qué hablaré con él?" "¿Le digo sí o no?" _este no dejaba de pensar en su primera cita con James, por fin se había atrevido a pedírselo pero no dejaba de pensar que algo inusual iba a pasar, ignorando esa sensación terminó de arreglar todo lo que le hacía falta, para así emprender su camino al Lobby, al llegar vio que Kendall estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del lugar junto James, este se acercó a ellos dándoles una gran sonrisa, ambos respondieron y se miraron con satisfacción por un momento, después llegó Logan repitiendo lo que había hecho el latino en instantes atrás.

James y Kendall se pararon del sofá al mismo tiempo para guiar a los chicos a la salida y montarlos en la limosina.

— ¡Suerte! El chofer ya sabe a donde los va a llevar— dijo James cerrando la puerta

—El lugar está reservado únicamente para ustedes así que no se preocupen diviértanse— explicó Kendall parándose al lado del castaño viendo como Logan forcejeaba para abrir la puerta

—No lo intentes, recuerda que Gustavo le puso seguro para niños, el cual está activado en este momento— advirtió James despidiéndose de ellos con la mano

Los dos chicos se quedaron con sonrisas tristes viendo cómo se alejaban poco a poco, James miró a Kendall con algo de desilusión

— ¿Crees que resulte?— preguntó James caminado hacia el interior de PalmWoods seguido por el rubio

—Yo sé que sí, espera y veras, mamá algunas vez me lo recomendó para que fuera con Jo pero como nuestros horarios eran tan atareados nunca pude llevarla— mencionó Kendall rodeando con un brazo los hombros del castaño—Ya verás que todo saldrá de maravilla

James le sonrió a Kendall sintiendo sus mejillas hormiguear _"¿Cómo le hace para sacrificar sus sentimientos así? Lo valoró lo quiero mucho por eso pensando en sus amigos antes que en él, ¿lo quiero mucho?… ¿Qué? ¿Yo pensé eso? Debo estar mal"_

* * *

**Oww yo y mis locas ideas, no puedo creer que haya escrito esto . de cierta manera me siento feliz y satisfecha con mi historia tal cual esta quedando yay! espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;)**


	7. componiendo las cosas parte 2

Los dos chicos se encontraban en la limosina ninguno decía palabra alguna, ambos iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Logan tenía su vista perdida en el hermoso paisaje que recorrían en ese momento, Carlos por su parte iba con una mirada neutral, sentía tantas cosas en ese momento que no lograba hallarse en sus pensamientos, sus miradas de vez en cuando se cruzaban causando incomodidad y que el ambiente se pusiera tenso, el genio no dijo nada y solo cambio de lugar situándose al lado del pequeño, cogió sus manos para después proponerse a mirarlo a los ojos fijamente como lo hacía en aquellos días para calmarlo cuando algo lo exaltaba o simplemente lo asustaba o sorprendía.

—Litos, quiero que me prometas algo— dijo el pelinegro apretando más sus manos amorosamente—No forzaremos nada, si no pasa es porque no tenemos que volver

Carlos asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esto hizo calmar en una gran medida al pelinegro sin emitir una sola palabra se abrazaron para dar a entender que no importaba lo que pasara siempre iban a estar allí para ellos sin importar qué.

Después de varios minutos de viaje la limosina se detuvo frente a una hermosa casa campestre, al ver el chofer quitó el seguro se bajaron, le agradecieron para luego entrar al lugar.

Al llegar encontraron a una hermosa chica, su piel era morena, tenía el cabello negro largo lindo y sedoso, esta los saludó gentilmente estirando su mano a cada quien.

—Me llamo Ángel yo seré la que los atenderá hasta la tarde— afirmó apenada dándose la vuelta comenzando a dar unos pequeños pasos

— ¿Por qué solo hasta la tarde?— preguntó Carlos siguiéndola al lado del pelinegro

—Es una regla, a las parejas se dejan solas para no dañar la linda magia de este lugar— explicó Ángel llevándolos a adentro de la casa

—Disculpa es que me gustaría mas explorar la casa con él a solas—Pidió Logan pasando sus manos sobre los hombros del pequeño

Ángel sonrió ampliamente—De acuerdo, cuando terminen salgan por la puerta de atrás, verán que tienen un gran espacio para ustedes dos solos—recomendó la chica dirigiéndose a la entrada

Al escuchar a la chica, Logan cogió al pequeño y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta llevarlo a un cuarto a Carlos le sorprendió bastante la exactitud del pelinegro, pero no dijo nada, se dedicó a mirarlo con algo de confusión.

—Sé que en este momento te preguntas como lo hice— dijo Logan divertido mientras se lanzaba en la cama— Me guie por mi lógica, ya sabes

—Eso es genial— dijo Carlos sentándose al lado de Logan— ¿Continuamos?

El pelinegro dio un asentimiento seguido de un suspiro pesado, lleno de frustración se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió salió rápidamente.

—Iré por un vaso de agua— gritó el pelinegro comenzando a bajar la escalera—Nos veremos afuera Carlos

Logan bajó lentamente la escalera, meditando su primer movimiento erróneo e indebido, el chico llegó a la cocina sin darse cuenta como lo hizo, se dirigió hacia el fregadero, escogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua este se dedicó a tomarlo con algo de paciencia tratando de calmarse y ser fiel a la promesa que le había hecho Carlos o más bien a la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de no ser impulsivo y dejar que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que debían tomar.

Al terminar puso el vaso de nuevo en su lugar para ir a donde se supone que lo estaría esperando el pequeño, este se fue por el lugar que la chica le indicó, al abrir la puerta se detuvo un momento cerró los ojos para poder sentir la brisa del campo le hacía cosquillas a su rostro, entró en un trance momentáneo el cual fue interrumpido por un grito del latino.

El chico despabiló para poder mirar de donde había venido, al girar su cabeza vio como montaba en uno de los columpios del lugar junto con Ángel, los dos reían a carcajadas, al verlo ambos se detuvieron y se dedicaron a ver a Logan, la chica se retiró del columpio apenada, esta se iba ir pero Carlos la detuvo.

—No puedo, ahora tengo que esperar a los chefs que harán su almuerzo— explicó Ángel simpática mientras le acariciaba el brazo al chico— Además tengo prohibido fraternizar con los clientes de esta manera

—Bueno, está bien pero fue genial estar contigo estos minutos, espero que podamos ser amigos— comentó Carlos sonriéndole con tristeza

La chica le sonrió antes de dar la vuelta e irse, Logan echaba chispas, no podía creer que en ese pequeño descuido de él, ella se hubiera aprovechado para acercarse al pequeño, Carlos como era de suponerse no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del chico aunque eran más que obvio por el comportamiento que adoptó por esos minutos, estaba enojado, sentía frustración, era ese sentimiento que nunca admitiría en voz alta, solo que esta vez haría la excepción y lo gritaría a los mil vientos sin importar lo que pasara después.

— ¡Estoy celoso!— exclamó Logan sentándose en el columpio en que se encontraba la chica anteriormente

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Carlos extrañado parándose al frente de él inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado

—Estoy celoso, ¿Qué parte no entiendes?— gritó Logan alterado haciendo brincar al pequeño solo un poco, al ver lo que había logrado se levantó, dirigiéndose a Carlos colocando sus manos en los brazos de él— Lo siento, yo no soy nada tuyo como para decir eso

El pequeño se acercó a él para apretarlo en su cuerpo dándole así un anhelado abrazo, el pelinegro se lo regresó enérgicamente para que después este levantara la mirada lentamente, Logan lo miró tiernamente haciendo que este se tensara, Carlos se separó de él, agacho su cabeza para que el otro chico no pudiera ver las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir.

—Lo siento— susurró Carlos colocando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo para poder abstener de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no debería en esos instantes

Logan metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacando un cupón, se acercó al pequeño una vez más, estiró la mano mostrándole lo que decía este lo cogió levantó la mirada con mucha euforia reconociéndolo se abalanzó sobre él feliz por lo que estaba recibiendo por parte de él, le sonrió lo más grande que pudo, el pelinegro habló apenado esperando que las circunstancia mejorara para él en ese momento.

—Siempre lo guardé, lo amo, jamás quise devolvértelo porque tiene un gran significado— explicó Logan correspondiendo con la misma emoción— Sabia que ese cupón de abrazos me salvaría en algún momento

—Pensé que lo habías perdido— reveló Carlos separándose de él con una gran sonrisa

— Jamás lo perdería, ese fue tu obsequio en la primera cita—afirmó Logan devolviéndole la sonrisa— Te quiero

—Pero si me quieres ¿Por qué te rendiste tan fácil?— consultó Carlos borrando su sonrisa para mirar al pelinegro más serio

—No quería herirte, sé que debí de haber luchado más por ti, pero también el beso que me dio Kendall hizo mover algo en mí— confesó Logan sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro—Debo confesar que me iba a quedar con Kendall porque tú te habías ido, pero solo lo hubiera herido porque lo estaría usando para olvidarte

—Ni siquiera sé cómo pensé que tenía sentimientos más fuertes por James— comentó Carlos con su voz baja dirigiéndose al chico para rodear con sus manos el cuello del chico— Cuando me preguntó si quería ser su novio lo dude por un segundo, no estaba seguro de mi decisión

—Aguarda ¿James por fin se animó dar el siguiente paso contigo? — preguntó Logan sorprendido abrazando la cintura del pequeño

—Solo lo hizo para distraerme y engañarme para poder arrastrarme aquí contigo— murmuró Carlos mirándolo fijamente

Logan no dijo nada, empujó al chico a su cuerpo para poder atraparlo, darle por fin uno de esos abrazos pasionales que se solían dar en aquellos días, cuando daban largas caminatas en el parque cogidos de la mano, cuando se sentaban en la playa a ver el sol caer, haciéndole recordar con nostalgia esa última noche que pasaron como novios en aquel hotel, esa último mañana en la cual se dieron su último beso, su última caricia y la dulce sonrisa de cada quien al decirse buenos días, el beso que se dieron al acordar darse un pequeño tiempo para aclarar todo.

Ángel estaba observándolos de manera silenciosa, cogió su celular, marcó velozmente para enseguida ponerlo en su oído, el celular timbró un par de veces, a la chica se le hizo una eternidad, cuando escuchó la voz de la persona que la mandó a hacer el recado le regañó, luego se dispuso a darle los detalles de la situación.

—Sí todo está saliendo perfecto, sé están abrazando frente a los columpios, el momento se ve… lindo y romántico— contó Ángel en forma de susurro sonriendo ante aquel imagen

—_Eso es fantástico están cediendo más fácil de lo que pensé_— habló el chico con euforia por el otro lado de la línea—_ Te los recomiendo, mantenme informado_

—Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo Kendall— afirmó Ángel antes de colgar el teléfono

Al colgar el rubio colocó su celular en la mesa de centro, se dedicó a ver la televisión hasta que algo o más bien alguien se sentó a su lado y llamó su atención dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, al sentirlo volteó rápidamente con una sonrisa divertida devolviéndole el golpe de una manera más brusca, el castaño se quejó y luego se mentalizó para hablar con Kendall.

—Ahora explícate, ¿cómo es eso de que me viste a mí?— averiguó James apagando el televisor para que el rubio no tuviera excusa para ignorarlo

—Bueno yo, debe ser, que me gustas más de lo que pensaba— explicó Kendall juntando sus manos para ocultar su nerviosismo

— ¿Sabes?, pienso que eres lo mejor que ha pisado este planeta, por ti estoy cumpliendo uno de mis mayores sueños con ustedes— confesó James ruborizándose solo un poco— pero eres un idiota

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó Kendall sorprendido y frustrado por las últimas palabras del castaño

—Porque algunas veces no piensas en ti, en tu felicidad, tus sentimientos— argumentó el castaño dolido por sus propias palabras

—Pero yo soy feliz si cada uno de ustedes lo son— habló Kendall mirándolo con una sonrisa triste— Sabes tuve la oportunidad de estar con Logan, de tenerlo entre mis brazos mientras dormía, pero sentí que no era la persona correcta y cuando por fin me surgió la oportunidad de decirle te amo mis palabras se atascaron en mi garganta, esa vez le fui fiel a mis sentimientos

—Entonces dímelo de una manera más directa porque no comprendo— regañó James como siempre dramatizando por la más mínima cosa, aunque esto ya no era tan mínimo que digamos

El silencio invadió el lugar después de las palabras del castaño, este contempló al rubio por un rato sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por las imágenes que se le vinieron a la mente en ese momento, el chico se movió un poco más deslizándose sobre el sofá naranja, llevó sus manos al rostro del rubio para hacer que este lo mirara fijamente, este iba comenzar a hablar pero sus palabras fueron apresados por un par de dedos, suaves con un olor peculiar pero delicioso que lo embriagaron por completo dejándolo sin sentido alguno.

—Calla, tú me lo debes, como no eres capaz yo lo haré por ti— susurró James acercándose solo un poco mirando fijamente esos orbes color esmeralda

Kendall cogió la cintura del chico apretándolo su cuerpo con la esperanza de sentir el calor del castaño, posteriormente se dedicó a mirar como este se acercaba lentamente buscando llegar a la meta que se había propuesto, los parpados del castaño se cerraron torpemente, por más que trataba no podía cerrar sus ojos la ansiedad y sorpresa estaban en cada fibra de su ser, cuando vio que su amado estaba lo suficiente cerca susurró, quitó una de sus manos de la cintura de él para dirigirla a su rostro.

—No soy el premio de consolación de nadie James— murmuró Kendall acariciando su mejilla viendo como entrecerraba sus ojos

—Lo sé, tú eres el premio mayor— cuchicheó el castaño abriendo por completo sus ojos para ver la expresión de este después de sus palabras— ¿Porque no solo nos dejamos llevar Kenny?, somos unos tontos por ignorar lo que pasaba entre nosotros desde un principio tratando de estar con otros, destruyendo una hermosa relación como "Cargan"

— ¿Cargan? Definitivamente, esas revistas de chismes, no tienes otra cosa que hacer que estar clocándole nombres empalagosos a las parejas de Hollywood— bromeó Kendall besando tiernamente el cuello del castaño— ¿Cómo nos llamaremos nosotros?

—No lo sé, solo quiero que me demuestres por fin qué es lo que tú sientes por mí— dijo James entre suspiros acariciando la espalda del rubio, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el sofá

Kendall se cernió sobre el niño bonito, cogió su barbilla sintiendo como se estremecía ante sus actos y sin esperar más apresó sus labios con lo de él, ambos llevaban un ritmo lento y pasional el cual demostraba lo mucho que habían esperado para que sus labios se encontraran de una manera ardiente, febril e intensa, sentían el calor del otro, por dentro estaban que morían, por fin habían dado el beso que soñaron toda su vida, un beso de verdad, un beso en donde no estuviera dando por el calor el momento sino porque en verdad esperaron por él por mucho tiempo, cuando les faltó el aire, presionaron un poco sus labios para dar finalizado el beso, se miraron fijamente respirando de manera agitada y artificial tratando de recuperar el aire que se fugó mientras llevaban a cabo en esa hermosa acción en donde por fin se admitían el uno al otro sus sentimientos.

El rubio se levantó del chico, lo ayudó para enseguida escuchar a la señora Knight hablar desde la cocina.

—El almuerzo está listo— dijo la mujer dulcemente mientras salía de la cocina con una bandeja llena de platos

Kendall fue hasta donde su madre y le ayudó a organizar la mesa, llamó a su hermana y se sentó junto a ella para quedar a frente de James, la señora Knight se sentó en la punta de la mesa notando como dos puestos estaban vacíos.

— ¿Cómo estarán Carlos y Logan?— preguntó de repente Katie mirando a su hermano

—Ellos están bien, Ángel me dio sus avances— respondió Kendall cogiendo su vaso para tomar de él

—Espero que se arreglen rápido, me siento en parte culpable por cómo están ahora— confesó James jugando con su comida, antes de llevarse un poco a la boca

El rubio sonrió con ternura para él por las acciones que había llevado a cabo, moría por saltarle encima y llamarlo "mi amor", pero se abstendría de hacerlo porque quería saber que locuras era capaz de hacer James por él.

Logan y Carlos, ya habían almorzado y se encontraban debajo de un árbol disfrutando su sombra, Carlos estaba en las piernas del pelinegro recibiendo caricias de este, los dos se sentían que era un tipo de sueño surrealista, en especial el pálido el cual solo se inclinó instintivamente para apretar un poco los labios del pequeño con los de él, el latino se sentía morir desde hace mucho no sentía un beso así, uno que lo hiciera estremecer, uno que le transmitiera algún sentimiento real y no banal, este se levantó y beso su mejilla, lo empujó para que se acostara junto a él y lo abrazara.

—Oye tengo algo que decirte— habló el pelinegro para al instante coger el rostro del pequeño y tirarlo hacia el para darle un dulce y corto beso en los labios

Carlos se separó con semblante confundido de Logan — ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?— preguntó intrigado sin quitar su cara de embrollo

Logan se mofó del pequeño y enseguida lo empujó más cerca de él— ¿Olvidamos todo lo que pasó? Y…— aclaró su garganta y miró fijamente al pequeño

— ¡¿Y…?!— exclamó Carlos impaciente esperando al que el pelinegro completara la frase que quería oír

— ¿Comenzamos de nuevo?— terminó Logan juntando su frente con la de él

—Sí me gustaría bastante, pero…— respondió Carlos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— ¿Pero…?— indagó Logan sin moverse de su lugar

—No volvamos a hacer lo que hicimos— pidió Carlos estrechando más al chico entre sus brazos— Y ayudemos a los otros dos cabezas de hockey a estar juntos ¿Trato?

—Trato— confirmó Logan retribuyendo el abrazo del pequeño

Logan sonrió por un momento besando la cabeza de su amado _"Esto debe de ser un sueño, ¿pero por qué se siente tan real? Pensé que esto nunca iba a pasar, que bueno es no forzar las cosas de vez en cuando y dejar que lo haga el destino, Kendall me volvió a salvar de nuevo debo recompensárselo"_

* * *

**Y cuando menos me lo imagino... Me sale un capitulo estupendo, :3 chicos espero que lo hayan disfrutado como no tengo nada mas que decir ni escribir me detendré ya... Amm si un saludo para RusherloveKogan gracias por estar siempre aquí con tus reviews -.-" y torturarte tanto con una historia tan ... mala? bueno ahora si me detendré...**

Nos leeremos pronto ;)  



	8. ¿Recordar qué? Si tú no quieres

Kendall se encontraba en Lobby junto con James este se había ido supuestamente para ver si Camille se podía ver en algún sitio del lugar pero no era así, la verdad quería estar junto al rubio y cerciorarse de que ninguna de las chicas se acercara a él para pedirle una cita o algo parecido, los chicos se dirigían a los ascensores, James lo detuvo y se puso al frente de él.

—Oye Kendall respecto a nuestro beso— comenzó James tímido y asustado por la respuesta del rubio— ¿fue importante para ti?

—James no creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso— respondió Kendall lo esquivó, hundió el botón para llamar el ascensor y después dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo

—Aunque… No entendí la parte en que me dices que te lo debía ¿Por qué?— averiguó Kendall mirando fijamente al castaño

— ¿No lo recuerdas?— preguntó James cruzando los brazos obstinadamente— ¡Es increíble!

Kendall guardó silencio para dedicarse a esperar el ascensor con su mente ida, meditando que era lo que James quería decir, sus pensamientos fueron perturbados al sentir que alguien lo cogió del brazo fuertemente empujándolo, se iba a quejar pero al ver el porqué de la acción del castaño se retractó y volvió a callar, todo el viaje fue un silencio total, los únicos sonidos que se escucharon fueron los del ascensor avisando que ya estaban el piso que habían marcado, los de algunos pasos que daban los chicos al recorrer el largo pasillo al apartamento, el sonido de la puerta de esta al abrirla y cerrarla, la dulce y alegre voz de Katie al saludarlos, siendo un poco opacada por los sonidos de sus videojuegos.

James se unió a Katie en una lucha por la victoria en su pelea virtual, mientras que él rubio fue hasta su habitación, se lanzó a la cama para dedicarse a descifrar las palabras de James "¿Recordar qué?" se preguntaba a sí mismo una y otra vez, reprochándose por no poder encontrar lo que buscaba en su subconsciente de cierta manera sabía pero no lo hallaba, su mente se fue poco a poco hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, quizás así podría recordarlo de una manera menos estresante.

El castaño se divertía de lo grande con Katie, aunque su bolsillo no la estaba pasando muy bien ya que, se estaba quedando sin algo que la llenara, al igual que su corazón "las cosas se parecen al dueño" se reprochó pasándole el dinero a la chica dejando el control de la consola a un lado, dio un gran suspiro, la castaña se levantó de su lugar contando sus ganancias dirigiéndose a la puerta lentamente, al ver como el más alto se quedó con algo de desánimo le invitó al parque por unas malteadas y salchichas, James aceptó sin renegar la invitación de Katie y la siguió hasta el lugar.

Katie lo hizo sentar en una de las mesas que se encontraban al otro borde del parque en donde la gente casi no se acercaba, era algo así como una especie de mesa privada en donde todos hablaban de sus cosas más íntimas que no querían que nadie más escuchara, James fue hasta aquel lugar sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta o comentario y se sentó esperando a la pequeña con lo prometido, al cabo de unos minutos llegó, le dio su malteada y salchicha al castaño y se sentó en una silla en frente de él para poder verle mientras le hablaba.

—Solo dale tiempo— comentó Katie de repente para después darle un sorbo a su malteada rosa

James pestañeó de la impresión, algo nervioso y confundido habló para averiguar a qué se refería la chica, aunque su subconsciente ya se lo decía a gritos— ¿Disculpa?— preguntó como si nada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su malteada

—Ya sabes, lo que sea que mi hermano este haciendo, dale tiempo— dijo Katie con tono de obviedad algo irritada—Sé todo lo que pasa entre ustedes dos, no soy ninguna tonta

— ¡Ah! Gracias Katie— terminó James dejándose vencer comenzando a beber y comer, al igual que la chica

Carlos y Logan estaban en el mismo lugar no se habían movido ni un poco disfrutando el calor de sus cuerpos pero como era obvio, el pequeño se sentó estirándose un poco para poder sacar toda la pereza de su cuerpo, el pelinegro lo siguió dándole un beso en el cuello el cual hizo que se estremeciera, la piel se le colocara de gallina y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un claro tono carmesí, después entrelazaron sus manos, el latino algo indispuesto comenzó a hablar con Logan.

—Logie-Bear estoy cansado de estar aquí, vayamos al lago— ordenó Carlos levantándose empezando a correr hacía el fondo de los árboles que estaban detrás de ellos

El pelinegro se levantó rápidamente para seguir a su novio, este corrió lo más veloz que sus piernas daban pero no le era suficiente para poder alcanzarlo, cuando vio cómo se detenía se dirigió a él lo abrazó por atrás para besar su cuello al alzar la vista vio un hermoso paisaje frente a él, era como estar en una especie de cuento de hadas, el agua era cristalina, un montón de roedores silvestres estaban en la orilla bebiendo agua, Logan se quedó mirando un rato el paisaje para después voltear a Carlos y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Esto es más perfecto de lo que imaginé— habló Logan separándose de él— Te quiero

—Yo también te quiero Logie— dijo Carlos cerrando sus ojos acercándose al pelinegro—Bésame de nuevo ¿Sí?

Logan se acercó cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acercarse al pequeño, Carlos se inclinó hacia atrás con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, el chico sopló en su nariz, lo cual hizo que este saliera de su trance algo sorprendido y divertido comenzó a seguir al pequeño hasta que lo atrapó cerca de la orilla del lago, haciendo que este volteara a verlo, el chico se rio burlonamente, cogió su cuello e hizo fuerza hacia atrás para recargar el peso del pelinegro y él y caer ambos en el lago.

—Litos, esta es la única ropa que traje— dijo Logan sin soltarse del chico aproximándolo más a él— Al menos vale la pena, me puse mi traje de baño por debajo entonces no importa

—Si lo sé, yo también lo hice— comentó Carlos separándose del pelinegro para irse a la orilla

Logan lo siguió, lo ayudó a subir para después sentarse a su lado, ambos se quitaron la ropa la dejaron a un lado para que el sol la secara, los dos tenían sus pies metidos en el agua con sus manos entrelazadas sin decir palabra alguna, ya no las necesitaban ya que solo disfrutaban la compañía y caricias que le bridaba el otro en ese momento, cuando el pelinegro menos lo esperó Carlos se cernió sobre él, prendó sus labios con los suyos apasionadamente, después se separó para darle besos fugases en sus mejillas para seguir con su cuello, este lentamente se elevó para ver el sonrojo de su novio, lo miró tiernamente ganándose una mirada seductora por parte de este.

—Li-tos ¿Qué es lo que te sucede últimamente?— preguntó Logan sintiendo una gran satisfacción, pero sobre todo excitación

—N-no lo sé, creo que estoy pasando de ser un chico inocente a uno pervertido como tú— explicó Carlos divertido empujando al pelinegro para que cayera en su espalda, y acostarse en él, comenzando a rozar sus partes erógenas entre si

—Al menos estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo— comentó Logan igual que su amado abrazándolo frenéticamente para sentirlo más— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

—No importa que estemos aquí, quiero que me hagas el amor— susurró Carlos sobre los labios del pelinegro

—Y-yo no estoy seguro de que aun estés listo Litos, aunque cada fibra de mí dice que lo haga no lo haré— explicó Logan cogiendo de los hombros al pequeño para darle la vuelta y que quedaran en papeles contrarios— Déjame pensarlo bien

—Pero te necesito ahora, me siento excitado, tú eres cruel—dijo Carlos juntando su frente con la de él pasando sus manos por el cuello de él— Pero si tu no quieres, por mi está bien

—Entonces haré algo al respecto— susurró Logan tirando al pequeño para juntar sus labios una vez más

Carlos no dijo nada para oponerse dejándose llevar por los besos y las caricias, este se estremeció al sentir como Logan colocó su mano a su entrepierna para acariciarla delicadamente por encima de la única prenda que tenía en ese momento, cuando el pelinegro lo sintió los bajó delicadamente hasta que quedó en sus rodillas, comenzó a trazar su camino con unos cuantos besos y caricias, al llegar al miembro de su novio comenzó a masturbarlo escuchando sus gemidos de placer, luego de un rato lo engulló su boca para besar la punta y hacer que el chico temblara de una manera notoria, al ver su reacción subió para besar sus labios lentamente.

El más bajito se quejó de placer, al separase de los labios del pelinegro, este bajó una vez más para terminar con lo que había comenzado, lo metió en su boca una vez más y comenzó a subir a bajar rápidamente, Carlos apretaba el césped con sus manos mientras su respiración se tornaba veloz, artificial, parecía que el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones no alcanzaba a para llenarlos en ese momento, su corazón iba a mil, sus mejillas ardían no por el calor, sino por el placer y vergüenza que sentía en ese instante, ya no tenía dominio de su cuerpo y menos de su mente, se había perdido totalmente, poco a poco fue sintiendo como iba terminar, sin dejarse contener irguió sus caderas un poco y le advirtió a su novio que pronto culminaría, tiró su cabeza para atrás sintiendo como este aceleró el ritmo, en menos de lo que pensó se vino en su boca.

—Eso fue fantástico— susurró Carlos cogiendo el rostro de Logan con ambas manos para llevarlo directo a sus labios— Imagino como será cuando lo hagas en serio Logie

Logan se sonrojo por el cumplido del latino—B-bueno gracias… creo— dijo algo inseguro besando el cuello del pequeño

James estaba en el apartamento sentado viendo como Kendall dormía hermosamente, este se acostó a su lado sin importar que estuviera dormido, lo abrazó para después besarlo tiernamente haciendo que este se despertara, Kendall sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, se preguntaba si estaba en sueño, o si solo el castaño le jugaba una de esas bromas pesadas que le gustaba hacerle a las personas de vez en cuando.

— ¿Ya recordaste?— preguntó James impaciente abrazando el cuello del chico

— ¿Pero recordar qué James?— respondió Kendall en forma de pregunta

James se levantó de la cama, siendo detenido por el rubio pero este zafó su mano volteándolo a ver— ¡No! Deja así no importa Kendall, ese beso que nos dimos fue una mentira— reprochó dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación—Y pensar que quería intentar algo contigo, pero ¿Ya qué? Ve, corre, sigue sufriendo por alguien que no te ama

—Pero yo…— Mencionó Kendall siendo interrumpido por el sonido de la voz de castaño

— ¡Ya dije que no!— gritó James abriendo la puerta— Olvida ese tonto beso, no significo nada, solo fue porque tú eres una persona muy impulsiva _"Tengo que dejar esa asquerosa costumbre" _si claro la dejaras cuando yo me corte todo el cabello y quede calvo

James se salió de la habitación dando un portazo y dejando atónito al rubio, era un lado que no conocía de él pero sin quererlo lo hizo, ahora no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas como hacer para poder que todo estuviera tranquilo, que cuando un problema se viera resuelto no surgieran otros.

_"¿Cómo recordar algo que no sé que tengo en mi memoria? Primero Logan, luego James ¿Qué sigue? Ahh! Estoy colocando esta amistad a pender de un hilo, tengo que arreglarlo"_

* * *

_**"La chica que siempre hace que me confunda con la pareja que hará en su fic, la chica que es muy especial y que crea confusiones en el amor… HikariXrossRushLove.**_

_**Eres de las chicas más especiales en mi vida. Gracias a ti me volví un poco adicto al Kenlos (Te seré sincero, antes me sentía raro al leerlo) pero desde que tu entraste con tu onda Kenlos todo cambio.**_

_**Amiga, la más pervertida chica que he conocido y agradezco a Dios (aunque no creo en el) el que la haya mandado a este mundo." RusherLoveKogan**_

**awww! lo pueden creer? el lo escribió para mi XDD bueno hablando en serio David quiero volver a expresar mi gratitud hacia amigo mio, gracias por estar aquí, gracias por ser como eres y por quedarte :3, y lo de pervertida es un halago! jajajajajaj te quiero mucho**

**Por cierto espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se acerca el final (Desgraciadamente) pronto tendré que entrar a estudiar y bueno creo que dejar todo para lo ultimo no fue buena idea -.-" así que para no estar de aqui para allá le daré un final ... decente? en serio quedaran como O.O y despues :3 jajaj sin mas me voy adios **

**nos leeremos pronto :)**


	9. Volviendo a recordar a lo que mas quiero

Logan y Carlos yacían desnudos en la cama, era de mañana los pájaros cantaban, el pelinegro se movió un poco intentando huir de los pequeños rayos que le daban en la cara, pero no lo logró, en medio de sus intentos volteó encontrándose con el pequeño el cual aún dormía como si nada pasara alrededor de él, este lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó con toda la ternura del mundo, besó su frente y acarició su mejilla lo más suave que pudo, aun no sentía que lo que pasaba fuera real, su supuesta ruptura, su reconciliación el beso que le dio Kendall aquella vez, que por cierto para el significó mucho pero no debía mencionarlo para guardar el poco de paz que tenían los cuatro.

Volviendo a su tema principal Carlos, se sentía en el cielo, todo en ese instante giraba en torno de ellos y de nada más, el chico lo apretó un poco más recordando como hace apenas unas horas se estaban poseyendo de una manera apasionada, como ambos habían entregado su virtud el uno al otro en todos los términos, en como sus besos y caricias rebasaron sus límites, Logan le dio un pequeño beso en la frente haciendo que este despertara y mostrara sus lindos ojos cafés oscuros, el chico le mostró una sonrisa adormilada, se acercó a él para besarlo con suavidad.

―Oye bebe hay malas noticias― comenzó Logan abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda lenta y suavemente―Hoy nos devolvemos a Palm Woods

― ¿Me dijiste bebe?― preguntó Carlos alejándose un poco para ver como el pelinegro asentía y bajaba la mirada rápidamente― Es hermoso que sea un apodo secreto de los dos Logie-Bear

Logan levantó la mirada con un sonrojo notorio y junto su frente con la de él― Ahora bajemos a desayunar― opinó levantándose lentamente haciendo una pequeña mueca

Carlos rio un poco mirándolo desde su lugar― Pensé que no te dolería te hice despacio― comentó entre carcajadas, cuando se levantó este dio un grito ahogado haciendo que el pelinegro se riera por lo bajo

Logan se acercó al pequeño lo cogió de la espalda y lo ayudó a terminar de levantarse―Ahh para que te vuelvas a burlar de mí ¡eh!― exclamó besándolo brevemente y cogiendo su mano― ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

―Me gustaría― respondió Carlos cogiéndose del brazo de Logan para después dirigirse al baño de la habitación―Pero en la bañera no quiero estar de pie tanto tiempo

La pareja entró al baño, pusieron a llenar la bañera con agua tibia, se metieron en ella acomodándose de tal manera que pudieran abrazarse mutuamente, entrelazaron sus manos y el pelinegro besó el cuello del pequeño pidiéndole más, este se quejó y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza dándole la excusa de que fue muy rudo anteriormente y ese sería su castigo.

James se encontraba pensativo acostado en su cama portando solo sus bóxers en su habitación, una que otra lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas por la decepción que se había llevado de su amado rubio, ya le había dado hipo por tratar de ahogar sus sollozos, se cubrió más con la sabana que descansaba en su cuerpo semidesnudo para poder ahogarse más en su depresión y auto compasión, cuando menos lo pensó sintió que alguien abrió la puerta, al ver quien lo había hecho se volteó para mirar a la pared y tratar de ignorarla aunque escuchó como se dirigió a su lado y se sentó en un pequeño espacio de la cama colocando su mano en su hombro, este se portó completamente frio y apartó su mano velozmente haciendo que la persona se sintiera algo mal.

―James, deja de esquivarme tenemos que hablar― comenzó Kendall bajando a su oído y susurrándole tiernamente―Lo siento, sabes puede que no te lo haya demostrado de la mejor manera y que besar a Logan no fue una gran idea, el beso que me diste me encanto y no fue por calentura del momento yo…

―No hables más, si lo fue, tú me lo debías y ni siquiera te acuerdas porque y solo te diré que ese hermoso momento pasó en Minnesota― habló James apunto de las lágrimas volteando para poder ver la cara del chico― Ahora vete, no vuelvas a hablarme jamás, fingiremos frente a los chicos porque no los quiero preocupar

―Yo, no estoy de acuerdo pero si eso te hace feliz, lo haré― dijo el rubio levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta― Camille dejó un mensaje, dice que te estará esperando en lobby a la hora que acordaron

―Gracias― habló James resistiendo las lágrimas y viendo como el chico se alejaba de la habitación, este cayó de nuevo en su cama y se limitó a sollozar en silencio, nunca imaginó que el chico fuera a tirar tan fácil la toalla tratándose de ese tema, pero así según él le estaba demostrando que no le importaba y que solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y demás

Kendall salió como si nada, se sentó en el comedor junto a su hermana mirando cómo se devoraba su desayuno, esta solo se limitó a sonreír en forma de saludo para luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, el rubio comenzó a divagar, uno que otro pensamiento pesimista lo llevaba al borde de las lágrimas pero este se aguantaba porque no quería que nadie le preguntara que era lo que le pasaba, que era lo que tenía y sin fin de cosas que solo empeorarían su estado de ánimo.

Los minutos le parecían eternos, colocó una de sus codos sobre la mesa, con su mano cogió su rostro, un sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en su cara, se sentía como muchachita enamorada en ese momento, bipolar, distraída y sin duda con esas ganas irremediables de estar en los brazos de aquella persona, sus pensamientos cursis se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido sintió al frente suyo, alguien había movido un asiento, era nada y nada menos que el castaño, estaba tan bien arreglado, como siempre solo que esta vez era muy temprano como para hacerlo, sin ponerle más cuidado al tema volvió a la realidad y recuperó su compostura viendo como su madre les daba el desayuno y se sentaba en la punta de la mesa, para disponerse a comer.

Los chicos no cruzaron palabra alguna, más bien sus miradas hablaban por ellos, se sentían frustrados en especial el rubio ya que no sabía exactamente como enmendar un error que ni siquiera sabía que había cometido, la pequeña castaña se aburrió de eso así que decidió hablar para poder terminar con ese silencio que no era incomodo sino más muy pesado para su gusto.

―Kendall ¿Cuándo vuelven Carlos y Logan?― preguntó Katie dejando su plato vacío a un lado y encarar a su hermano

―Bueno… ellos volverán hoy ― respondió Kendall mirando el reloj que estaba en la cocina para después disimuladamente mirar al castaño el cual tenía su mirada gacha

― ¿Qué tal les fue ya están juntos?― preguntó mamá Knight haciendo que los demás en la mesa se colocaran incomodos en especial James

―Sí mamá, es más, no vayan a decir nada si ven a Carlos cojear un poco― comentó Kendall divertido cogiendo su celular mirando los mensajes―Creo que se entretuvieron más de lo que yo pensaba

Katie río por el comentario de su hermano al igual que su madre― Se demoraron demasiado― dijo con la misma reacción hilarante del rubio

James se levantó de su lugar, fue a la cocina dejó su plato le dio gracias a la señora Knight por la comida, salió siendo detenido por la pequeña para averiguar a donde iba, aunque claramente lo sabía.

―Tendré una cita doble con Lucy y Camille con una amiga de ellas― dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa bien fingida en su rostro

―Que te diviertas y ten cuidado cariño― se limitó a decir Jennifer levantándose y llevándose consigo los platos sucios de la mesa

―Diviértete― habló Kendall suavemente levantándose de su lugar dirigiéndose al sofá

El castaño se fue cerrando detrás la puerta, dejando a los chicos, Katie se dirigió al lado de su hermano se sentó, se dedicó a hablarle, este solo la escuchaba con atención.

―Sé que son los momentos que tienes que recordar― dijo Katie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro cogiendo la mano de su hermano

― ¡Cuéntame!― dijo Kendall desesperado con su rostro iluminado

―Arréglate vamos a la playa― habló Katie encendiendo la tv

Kendall corrió a su habitación, se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, eligió la ropa que se iba a poner, posó frente al espejo para dedicarse a hablarse a sí mismo cosa que de por sí nunca hacia y por alguna razón le hacía acordarse al castaño cuando este se arreglaba para aquella cita que tenían con las chicas cuando pretendían hacer que Carlos y Logan se sintieran tan mal como ellos cuando los plantaban a invitarlos a algún lugar, aquella cita que hizo que todo comenzara derrumbarse, de repente el recordó de cómo se veía niño bonito debajo de la luz de la luna y las antorchas cuando llevaron a las chicas a comer a esa playa, cuando Lucy lo besó y cuando trató de…

― ¡Kendall!― su hermana gritó desde la sala haciendo que el recuerdo se esfumara rápidamente― ¡Llevas siglos! ¡Ven pronto!

Kendall se levantó de su lugar con un leve sonrojo salió encontrándose a su hermana parada al lado de la puerta de la entrada―Por fin vámonos, ¡Adiós mamá!

Los chicos salieron y se dirigieron al lobby, al llegar encontraron a Camille y Lucy besándose apasionadamente frente al mostrador de la recepción, el rubio buscó al alto con la mirada, al verlo una mirada de pocos amigos se apoderó de su rostro ya que una chica rubia de ojos azules cogía su mano y reía con él a carcajadas, Katie lo acercó a las dos chicas e hizo un sonido con la garganta para que las dos se dieran cuenta de que estaban allí, estas los miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y entrelazaron sus manos.

―Estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicas― mencionó Kendall cogiéndolas en un cariñoso abrazo

―Gracias Kendall, eres genial― dijo Lucy correspondiendo al igual que la castaña

―Debo admitir que no esperaba que su relación llegara tan lejos, pero como las veo creo que duraran bastante, felicidades― comentó Katie cruzando sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro― ¿Quién es la hermosa chica que con quien está James?

―Ella es Rocky una amiga actriz, trabajamos en la misma serie― dijo Camille emocionada mirando a la dirección en donde se encontraban

Kendall lanzó una mirada de decepción a la pareja―Fue genial hablar con ustedes chicas pero nos vemos pronto mi hermana y yo tenemos que salir― dijo de pronto jalando a Katie― ¿Saldremos otro día los 6?

―Dalo por hecho― dijo Camille cogiendo la mano de Lucy viendo cómo se alejaban― ¿Funcionó?

―Eso espero, Ya sabemos Katie es muy astuta y sabe lo que hace― explicó Lucy dirigiéndose lentamente al castaño y la rubia― Algunas veces da miedo por la exactitud que se manda para las cosas

Katie y Kendall se montaron al Btr móvil, el chico condujo hasta la playa donde anteriormente y no mucho tiempo atrás tuvieron la cita con las chicas, estacionaron el auto, se bajaron de él, prontamente Katie corrió hasta la orilla del mar siendo seguida por su hermano, este paró a su lado algo agitado, ella solo río un poco pero le habló recordando para que lo había llevado a aquel lugar.

―Bien, obviamente sabes que ocurrió en este lugar― afirmó la chica mirando a su alrededor―Aquí fue donde trajeron a Camille y Lucy a comer aquella vez

―Si ¿Cómo no recordarlo?― preguntó Kendall mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa confundida― ¿Pero qué tiene qué ver?

―Cuéntame que hicieron después de comer― pidió la chica en voz un tanto baja mirando a su hermano con una gran sonrisa

―Fuimos a PalmWoods, llevamos a las chicas a sus apartamentos, luego hablé con él en mi habitación…― contó Kendall sonriendo antes su recuerdos sabiendo que le faltaba algo

― ¿Y…?― preguntó Katie invitándolo a proseguir, moviendo sus manos mirándolo incrédulamente― Vamos hazlo por James, por ustedes

―Estuvimos hablando en mi cama de cómo se sentía respecto a Carlos cuando de repente…― la mirada de Kendall se iluminó y saltó a abrazar a su hermana―Gracias hermanita

―No hay de qué ahora dime ¿Esto te iluminó y te hizo acordar de lo más importante? ― preguntó Katie correspondiendo a su hermano para después separarse de él

―Sí lo recuerdo todo, no puedo creer que no allá caído en cuenta, soy un idiota― dijo Kendall soltando a su hermana para después hincarse a su altura―Eres la mejor

Katie se abalanzó encima de él haciendo que ambos cayeran a la arena y soltaran unas pequeñas risitas―Lo sé― alardeó sin soltarse de su hermano estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo, acordándose aun que faltaban dos personas cruciales en el plan, sabiendo que la iban a ayudar gustosa comenzó a preguntarse como irían las cosas con James.

El castaño se encontraba de la mano con Rocky saliendo de PalmWoods junto a Camille y Lucy, estos se sorprendieron a ver como una limosina para frente al hotel, sus puertas se abrieron lentamente mostrando a un sonriente Logan y a un dormido Carlos, James fue hacia ellos los saludó con euforia, pidió perdón al pelinegro por todas las cosas que le hizo pasar, este le mostró una gran sonrisa, le dijo que no era nada que no importaba que al fin de cuentas eran amigos y que eso nunca cambiaria, después fue donde las chicas las saludó apenas ya que tenía al chico en sus brazos, entró lentamente al lugar, se dirigió al apartamento esperando encontrarse con Kendall o Katie pero no los vio por ningún lado.

Depositó con cuidado a Carlos en el sofá, saludó a la señora Knight esperando respuesta, esta salió de su habitación, le dio un gran abrazó y después una nota la cual Katie le había dejado antes de partir, lo leyó con sumo cuidado, al terminar levantó al pequeño le explicó las razones, este de desperezó un poco y siguió al pelinegro lo más rápido que pudo, aunque ese maldito dolor no lo dejaba en paz.

Ambos fueron al lugar a donde la pequeña les indicó en aquella carta, estaban en una especie de feria cerca de la playa no muy lejos de donde estaban Kendall y Katie, le hicieron una seña a las chicas, las dos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, la respondieron de igual manera, se mezclaron entre la gente para que James quedara perdido con Rocky y esta hiciera el movimiento que Camille le indicó antes de que se encontrara con el castaño.

Rocky lo llevó a todos los juegos, reían y gritaban de euforia cada vez que se montaban en uno de esos juegos electrónicos, la chica un tanto apenada, cabe decir que también era parte del plan de las tres chicas, al atardecer, llevó a James a la rueda de la fortuna, mirando disimuladamente como Camille y Lucy iban atrás con los chicos que le habían comentado que quizás estarían en ese momento.

Ambos se subieron, solo se dispusieron a ver todo el bello paisaje, en el siguiente estaban Logan y Carlos, James nos lo veía porque estaba espalda a ellos, Carlos cogió su celular le envió un mensaje al castaño el cual leyó de inmediato e hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, sin más la chica cogiéndolo como señal se sentó al lado de James acarició muy tiernamente su rostro, el pequeño volteó la mirada rehusando a ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Logan puso una mano en el hombro de su amado mientras levantaba su celular tomaba una foto y se la enviaba a Camille, está la recibió sonrió con suficiencia, se la envió a Katie guardó su celular y después se dispuso a disfrutar de la vista con Lucy.

Katie estaba en los brazos de su hermano viendo el sol caer, el momento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, esta con disgusto lo sacó de su bolsillo, lo miró, fingió cara de sorpresa y se lo dio a su hermano para que pudiera apreciar su contenido, este no dijo nada solo dejó que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas libremente.

―No puedo creerlo― comentó Kendall con su voz temblorosa sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

―Créelo él te vio esa noche cuando besaste a Lucy, tú solo se lo confirmaste, al verlos así él solo pudo correr hacia Camille y decirle lo que vio― contó Katie separándose para ver a su hermano seriamente deduciendo lo que pasó entre ellos en ese par de días― trató de olvidarte con Carlos besándolo por despecho, hizo que todo entre Logan y Carlos se pusiera tenso y terminaran por esa boba, después llegaste tú, tratando de consolar a Logan, este se confundió pensando que sentía algo más por ti, cosa que no es cierta, después enmendaron su error haciendo que ambos se fueran, estuvieran a solas y arreglaran las cosas, luego ustedes se dieron cuentas de sus sentimientos mutuos pero…

Kendall la detuvo para proseguir―luego pasó esto, me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por James pero ahora lo estoy perdiendo frente a una hermosa rubia con ojos azules, besándola solo para buscar revancha conmigo aunque yo no me diera cuenta, o eso creía― dijo al punto del colapso viendo como detrás de su hermana venían Logan, Carlos, Lucy, Camille, Rocky y James cada quien cogido de las mano con su respectiva pareja.

El pelinegro corrió hasta Kendall, se tiró encima de él dándole un abrazo, este correspondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo mismo hizo Carlos haciendo que Katie se levantara de su lugar, se dirigiera al auto con las chicas sentándose en los puestos traseros, ambos chicos se levantaron de encima de Kendall, empujaron a James para que cayera en la arena y se dirigieron a donde las chicas, saltaron adentro del Btr móvil, recibieron las llaves de la pequeña castaña y prendieron el motor.

―Esto es un gracias por mí parte Kendall, solo ten en cuenta que no eres el único que tienes planes tan locos― gritó Logan acelerando el auto con un tono divertido, mirando a Katie para después emprender viaje y mirar al frente

―No pueden…― comenzó James tratando de levantarse algo aturdido por lo que pasaba

―Claro que podemos― gritó Katie levantando la mano en señal de despedida, solo llamen en mínimo dos horas vendremos por ustedes

Kendall se acercó al castaño para ver si estaba bien y no estaba herido pero este solo lo ignoró, se alejó un poco de él volteando la cara para no poder verlo fijamente, el rubio no hizo nada y se sentó a su lado.

―Solo hay que esperar a que pasen dos horas, después llamaremos a quien sea para que nos saquen de aquí― opinó James secamente sintiendo como el rubio lo cogía de su cintura para tenerlo más cerca

Kendall hizo caer al castaño en la arena para que lo mirase fijamente, lo cogió de las muñecas para que no pusiera resistencia y lo besó tal cual la primera vez que lo hizo―Ya recordé James, ¿podrías escucharme?― averiguó viendo como lo miraba con algo de tristeza e incertidumbre, sonrojado mirando al rubio detenidamente

―Está bien― dijo con un hilo de voz James mientras zafaba sus muñecas del agarre del rubio cogía sus hombros y se levantaba para mirarlo fijamente―Habla

* * *

**_Yushh ya era hora de que Kendall se diera cuenta de su supuesta estupidez lakjhkslañ... Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen por dejar esta historia tirada es que bueno, últimamente he tenido muchas idas revoloteando en mi mente y no se que hacer con todas, ademas ya quiero dedicarme a pleno a "Kenlos" y "Jagan" así que este ya esta apuntó de terminar, sin más me voy pazz, nos leeremos pronto... XOXO_**

**__**_*Johana*_


	10. Especial perdido: El origen de todo

_Este hecho empezó a ocurrir en la secundaria en Minnesota, era la última hora de clase, todo transcurría más o menos normal como siempre por la única excepción de que 4 chicos se encontraban sentados en la última parte de la clase, algo elevados pensando cada quien en lo suyo, Logan no necesitaba de poner atención el sabia al derecho y al revés todo lo que el guapo profesor estaba explicando, Kendall no podía dejar de mirar al pálido, Carlos estaba perdido en su mundo, el cual en ese momento para ser exactos, era un sentimiento muy nuevo para él y más porque jamás pensó que pudiera pasar a mayores a tratarse de uno de sus mejores amigos y James… James miraba al rubio sin que se diese cuenta, su mirada estaba perdida en alguien más, deseaba con todo su corazón que fue en él pero sabía que desde el comienzo que Logan y Kendall se encontraron hicieron "Clic"._

_El tiempo pasó lento para los cuatro chicos, de un momento al otro el timbre los sacó de su trance, el profesor les asignó la tarea para la siguiente clase, ellos de mala gana la copiaron lo más rápido que pudieron y después salieron del salón, Logan y Carlos se fueron por un lado mientras que, James y Kendall se fueron por otro, se dirigieron a la casa del castaño al terminar con un proyecto pendiente que era para el día siguiente y solo llevaban la mitad, los dos al llegar, fueron a la cocina, sacaron bebidas y comidas, se sentaron en la sala, prendieron el tv gigante y se dispusieron a ignorar el canal que el castaño colocó._

_James no aguantó más el impulso, solo dejó que sus palabras fluyeran libremente._

_― ¿Te gusta Logan?― preguntó el castaño de pronto haciendo que el rubio diera un pequeño salto en su lugar y se dedicara a mirarlo con algo de susto y sorpresa_

―_S-si me gusta mucho pero no sé cómo decírselo cada vez que estoy apunto me trabo, como si algo me detuviera pero no sé qué es_― _confesó Kendall sintiéndose mejor ya que por fin había compartido sus sentimientos con otra persona_

_James puso su mano en el hombro del rubio, no pudo evitar sentirse destrozado por ver a su amor secreto de esa manera y más porque no le correspondía, sin más se abrazó a él mientras por su mente pasaba una brillante idea, solo era esperar a ver que su amigo alias amor secreto lo aprobara._

_― ¿Qué tal si cierras los ojos e imaginas que yo soy Logan?― preguntó James separándose del rubio lentamente para después mirarlo directo a los ojos_

―_Podría funcionar_― _Respondió el rubio cerrando los ojos, con una gran sonrisa esperando a que el castaño comenzara a explicar cómo funcionaba la idea_

_―Bien, ahora dime lo que le dirías a Logan, yo te digo que deberás mejorar para cuando se lo digas a él― explicó James cogiendo las manos de su amigo―Comienza_

_Kendall tomó aire a apretó las manos del castaño de igual manera sin aun abrir los ojos―Logan… Quiero decirte que me gustas mucho, que eres todo para mí, que tú, sin duda era una de las personas más lindas que he conocido en mi vida y yo… No sé qué haría sin ti― el rubio abrió los ojos esperando ver al castaño, inconscientemente siguió hablando― Eres ese no sé qué que me hace falta_

_Por las mejillas de James corrieron unas pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza pero las supo disimular bien―Eso fue… Simplemente hermoso― dijo con su voz entrecortada soltando las manos del chico, buscando esquivar la mirada del rubio―Ve y díselo ya_

_― ¿En verdad debería?― preguntó Kendall dudoso entrecruzando sus propias manos para evitar que le temblaran_

_―Sí, ve― se limitó el castaño a responder mientras besaba una mejilla a Kendall― Tú puedes_

_―Iré, pero si me acompañas sé que Logan está en su casa, pero me dan nervios ir solo― explicó Kendall levantándose de su lugar_

_El castaño imitó la acción del rubio ―Bien― dijo con poca gana apagando el tv, cogiendo las llaves y dirigiéndose a la salida_

_Kendall le siguió, comenzaron a trazar su camino a la casa del pequeño pálido, entre ellos había aparentemente un cómodo silencio, James iba cabizbajo, estaba a punto de ver al chico que le gustaba apuntó de declarársele a otro, lo único que se hacía presente era el sonido de los pasos que daban y le acercaban más a su destino, el castaño dejó salir un audible suspiro cuando por fin se encontraron frente a la casa de Logan, Kendall iba a comenzar a caminar a la entrada pero James lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo._

_― ¿Sucede algo?― preguntó el rubio mirando a James confundido_

_El castaño no dejó que Kendall dijera otra palabra ya que le dio un beso que no respondió, se separó rápidamente y le explicó ―Si algunas vez puedes corresponder mi amor devolverás este beso que no correspondiste― al terminar salió corriendo dejando atrás a un muy confundido chico rubio de ojos verdes._

_Kendall solo enrojeció, sin flaquear se dirigió a la puerta de la casa del pálido la tocó, este abrió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la cual se agrando aún más cuando el rubio apareció ante sus ojos, sin arrepentirse, el más alto cogió las manos del pequeño pálido y le preguntó quién le gustaba, su corazón se partió en pedazos al escuchar otro nombre el cual no era el de él._

_―Carlos― contestó Logan apenado por la confesión― ¿Y a ti?_

_―N-nadie― contestó Kendall rápidamente enrojeciendo soltando las manos del pálido_

_―Oh pensé que te gustaba James― dijo Logan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

_―Amm… No pero hablando de él, tengo que hablarle para terminar el proyecto― contó Kendall yéndose del lugar lo más veloz que pudo _

_Corrió hasta la casa del castaño, sacó una réplica exacta de las llaves y abrió la puerta, entró para comenzarlo a buscar, al final después de tanta búsqueda lo encontró acostado en su cama tumbado con la cara sobre su almohada, este se le acercó, movió su hombro para llamar su atención, cuando James vio que era Kendall se levantó de golpe._

_―No digas nada, lo siento no debía hacer lo que hice― comenzó James bajando la mirada_

_―No interesa, sabes a Logan le gusta Carlos― contó Kendall haciendo lo mismo que el castaño_

_James levantó la mirada sorprendido por la información del rubio― ¡Ah! Lo siento, pero eso significa…― terminó acercándose seductoramente al rubio_

_Kendall solo se alejó un poco―No, en realidad no, ahora no me siento listo pero te prometo que si alguna vez llegara a poder corresponderte lo haré― dijo levantándose de la cama del chico dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación―Vamos tenemos un proyecto el cual terminar_

_El castaño asintió, siguió a Kendall y durante todo el tiempo que hicieron el proyecto evitaron el tema, no lo volvieron a hablar más, pero de vez en cuando una miradita tentadora se cruzaba entre ambos haciendo que las cosas se colocaran un poco más tensas después los días fueron pasando y el tema fue olvidado, bueno aparentemente ya que el castaño lo tenía aún muy presente._

_Pasaron los días, meses, años esperando que el chico devolviera el tan esperado beso que le demostraría los sentimientos que en verdad tenia guardados muy adentro de su ser, él tenía la fe que tarde o temprano lo cobraría._

* * *

_**AHH! hola chicos como están? bien, un capitulo especial para que entiendan mejor el que sigue, desde que comencé este fic tenía ganas de hacer un capitulo así retrospectivo pero sin alterar el piloto de lo historia original, bueno muchas gracias por leerme nos veremos pronto XOXO**_

_***Johana~***_


	11. Por fin casi juntos

Kendall respiró hondo, miró James fijamente levantó su mano y la puso en la mejilla de este haciendo que se sonrojara por la acción.

―Primero dime ¿Qué te enfureció más? que yo haya besado a Lucy o que esa noche estuve a punto de cumplir una promesa que no recordaba― preguntó Kendall curioso acariciando la mejilla del chico, sin duda se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Primero que todo olvidó una de las promesas más importantes que había hecho en su no muy larga vida, segundo estuvo ignorando todo el tiempo sus sentimientos y tercero, lo tercero es que siempre se resistió a sus verdaderos sentimientos "¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?" pensó Kendall dándole un pequeño beso al castaño del cual se quejó y alejó un poco

―Ambas― susurró de repente el castaño separándose de él, para después bajar la mirada, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él―Pero lo que sin duda me molesto, fue que ignoraste la promesa, me besaste, estuviste a punto aquella noche en tu habitación sobre tu cama, pero no lo hiciste ¿Por qué?

Kendall jaló su mano con la del chico a dirección suya, para poder hablar a su oído―No lo sé, aquella noche me sentí confundido al verte después de besar a Lucy, no estaba pensando en ese momento y por eso me contuve para no herirte, además no había aclarado las cosas con Logan― explicó abrazando la cintura del castaño

―Eres un idiota Kendall Donald Knight― regañó James pasando sus manos por la cintura de él― Pero así y todo te quiero

―También te quiero James― repitió Kendall correspondiendo los actos del chico― ¿Y ahora? ¿Es muy pronto para pedirte que seas mi novio?

―Ken… Kendall, aún tengo que hablar con Carlos acerca de…― recordó el castaño con amargura dejándose caer en la arena de nuevo siendo seguido por el rubio

Logan y Carlos se encontraban en el apartamento en la habitación que el pequeño moreno compartía con James, este se encontraba mirando el techo cogido de la mano del pálido riendo de todos los sucesos que estaban a su alrededor, le parecían disparatadas pero los dos tenían conocimiento de que todo pasaba porque de que toda pareja y grupo de amigos necesita un poco de drama de vez en cuando, de un momento a otro el pelinegro se acercó y besó al latino suavemente.

―Sé que no es el momento adecuado para hacer este comentario pero… ¿Cómo estarán James y Kendall?― preguntó Carlos con temor colocando su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro

―Espero que estén bien, ojala Kendall no se equivoque cuando haga lo que tiene que hacer― respondió Logan con tono de voz preocupado abrazando a Carlos para llevarlo más cerca de él― ¿Ya hablaste con James sobre…?

Carlos rápidamente se levantó calló a Logan con un pequeño beso con la intención de no tener que escuchar sobre el tema, no quería hacer que más problemas surgieran entre ellos, se cernió sobre él buscando algo más, pasó de sus labios a su cuello depositando besos tiernos al azar haciendo que su novio se retorciera por el placer que lo recorría en ese segundo, se sentían en su propio mundo, los besos, abrazos y caricias cada vez lo hacían perder más en ese pequeño placer que les hacía recordar a la noche que se entregaron por completo el uno al otro, ambos se miraron a los ojos una vez con sonrojos en sus rostros, Logan levantó como pudo al pequeño y lo llevó a su habitación, este no se quejó, no hizo nada que pudiera hacer retractar a su novio en ese momento.

Logan puso al pequeño sobre la cama, Carlos al sentir como su espalda hizo contacto con el colchón se puso un poco nervioso, si lo habían hecho la noche anterior pero aun no podía asimilar tener al pelinegro de esa manera tan especial solo para él, su sonrojo cada vez se hacía mayor comenzándose a extender por todo su cuerpo aun vestido, cabe mencionar que la ropa en ese momento para ambos era un estorbo, sus manos jugueteaban sobre sus pieles mientras sus bocas aun danzaban a un ritmo un lento. Seductor. Placentero para ambas partes, sus manos se encontraron de una manera casi que automática, sus miradas de vez en vez chocaban haciendo que en ambos creciera el irremediable deseo de poseerse de nuevo.

Las ropas fueron siendo despojadas poco a poco, hasta que quedaron totalmente al descubierto para poder hacer que sus cuerpos se entrelazaran en un acto de lujuria y pasión desenfrenado.

Carlos subió su mirada con devoción para encontrarse con la de él, sin duda alguna lo tranquilizaba, lo hacían sentir en otro mundo inexistente, entre más pasaban los minutos en los brazos de su adorado pelinegro, más vulnerable y expuesto se sentía, sus labios eran apresados por los de Logan de una manera lujuriosa pero tierna, su respiración cada vez se volvía más pesada y su cuerpo se ruborizaba al paso de los minutos, ya no tenía conocimiento de donde se encontraba, su mundo giraba en torno a los dos en ese momento.

―Litos, eres tan lindo― comentó Logan como si nada sobre los labios del pequeño, este solo gimió en respuesta apretando su mano con la de él―Quiero volver a hacértelo ¿Puedo?

Carlos tembló un poco al pensar en el dolor que aún le molestaba―Siempre― se limitó a decir cómo pudo con su respiración entre cortada por el placer que sintió al percibir el aliento de su amado sobre su oreja

Logan sonrió con ternura ante la palabra de su amado―Simplemente hermoso― susurró bajando sus labios al cuello del más pequeño

El pelinegro siguió su camino hasta llegar al miembro del pequeño, besó la punta de este viendo cómo él se retorcía por el estímulo, luego volvió a subir, alineó su virilidad con la entrada del pequeño.

Carlos cogió las sabanas con fuerza inimaginable, aún no había comenzado y ya sentía como el dolor se agudizaba, pero eso no impedía que estuviera más allá del límite, cualquier dolor no era obstáculo para sentirse uno con Logan ya que eso era lo que más le encantaba, cuando comenzó a sentir como entraba lentamente no pudo evitar quejarse, de sus ojos salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas que no pudo contener, Logan bajó hasta sus labios los besó y después se dedicó a secar sus lágrimas de la manera más tierna que pudo.

―Te amo― susurró Carlos acariciando suavemente el cabello de Logan―Adoro estar contigo de esta manera tan íntima es…

―…Mágico― murmuró Logan abrazando la cintura del más pequeño para poder estabilizarse

― ¿Podrías continuar?― preguntó Carlos moviéndose un poco con la intensión de sentir más al pelinegro

― ¿Estás seguro? No quiero lastimarte― dijo Logan con preocupación acariciando las crestas iliacas del pequeño

Él no hizo más que asentir, no le importó en ese momento cuanto le dolió al sentir como Logan daba la primera embestida, como su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al sentir que salía y entraba incesantemente lento pero constante, la forma en que sus labios sentían sobre los suyos en ese momento haciendo que en él estallaran ciento de emociones.

Al cabo de un tiempo los dos llegaron al éxtasis al llegar al final de tan bello y puro acto, ambos se susurraron un te amo antes de caer rendidos uno al lado del otro, recordando su primera noche juntos, la primera noche en donde por fin sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo demostrándose todo su amor incondicional y cariño, sus cuerpos estaban lo más cerca abrazándose al otro con fervor.

El sonido de la puerta los hizo volver a la realidad de manera abrupta, al ver el reloj Logan se sobresaltó recordando que debía acompañar a la pequeña Katie para buscar a su hermano, preguntándose si alguno ya había dado el primer paso, se levantó de su cama con cuidado de no despertar a Carlos, se vistió lo más lento que pudo y después salió.

James y Kendall aún se encontraban tirados en la arena observando las lindas estrellas y la luna que se encontraban en el cielo nocturno, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, en sus caras se les veía una gran sonrisa, los dos aun no podían creer que se encontraban de esa manera, como un par de enamorados viendo el paisaje, escuchando el sonido del mar, una sonrisa juguetona pasó por la cara del rubio, sin pensarlo dos veces volteó al castaño para que quedaran frente a frente y rozó sus labios con lo de él, de la única manera que James respondió fue sonrojándose.

―Kendall, eso fue lindo pero…― comenzó James separándose del rubio y sentándose para bajar su mirada rápidamente

― ¿Pero?― preguntó impaciente Kendall repitiéndola acción de este y dirigiendo su mirada a él de manera automática

―Quiero que me prometas que cuando seamos novios, solo lo harás conmigo no con Logan, no Carlos sino conmigo― pidió James sin mover ni un musculo sonando apenado

Kendall sonrió aliviado e irradiando ternura―Lo prometo y esta vez no lo olvidaré― dijo divertido colocando sus manos en la cara del chico para que lo mirara

Ambos se miraron con devoción, juntaron sus manos una vez más y se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho, cuando menos lo pensaron sintieron como alguien atrás de ellos hablan interrumpiendo el ambiente romántico que habían creado.

―Aww Somos todos unos casamenteros ¿No Logan?― comentó Katie con una sonrisa colocando una mano en su pecho haciendo un puchero

―Sí, lo sé se ven tan lindos juntos― siguió Logan repitiendo las acciones de la pequeña castaña

La casi pareja lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse y reír por el comportamiento infantil pero divertido de ambos, como siempre ellos eran los que solucionaban los problemas de todos no importaba de que se tratara, poco a poco ambos se levantaron, cuando todos se dispusieron a seguir su camino James detuvo a Logan cogiéndolo de la muñeca.

―Necesito hablar contigo― dijo James seriamente mirándolo a los ojos, Katie y Kendall se quedaron sorprendidos en su lugar

* * *

_**¿De qué tendrá que hablar James con Logan? ahh pues no sé averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo ehh!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y tener paciencia ya que desde hace mucho no actualizaba esta historia, este capitulo se lo dedico a Liz'Kames y a Abi Dilaurentis que se fue y ni siquiera dijo adiós, que triste :( espero que le vaya bien en lo que se proponga, ahh también me dejó en puntos suspensivos con una historia Kames que estaba haciendo tenía algo de Kenlos por eso me enganchó, bueno ya sé que no lo podrá ver pero diciéndolo por aquí siento que quizás lo pueda leer bueno sin más que decir ni hacer me despido XOXO**_

_***Johana~***_


	12. ¿¡Que Dijiste?

Katie arrastró lejos a su hermano deduciendo que los chicos iban a necesitar algo de privacidad y lo llevó a donde se encontraba el auto, los dos chicos se quedaron mirando como la pequeña castaña arrastraba a su hermano lejos, James le miró tiernamente para calmar un poco sus celos, esté le devolvió la mirada y se dedicó a seguir a su hermana dejando atrás su anterior preocupación, luego de unos segundos se fijó en el pelinegro el cual le sonreía cálidamente.

Logan suspiró un poco sintiéndose un tanto nervioso sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por la vergüenza, dio gracias porque no hubiera la suficiente iluminación como para que lo notara, James sonrió de igual manera y se concentró en las palabras que le iba a decir al pelinegro en ese momento.

―Logan, sé que ya hablé contigo sobre lo que pasó antes pero yo…― El castaño tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar― Lo siento mucho

―Eso ya me lo dijiste James, ahora yo te diré algo muy importante― comentó Logan con una sonrisa de medio lado desviando un poco su mirada

―Claro te escucho― Afirmó James colocando una mano en el hombro del pálido

Logan subió la mirada tímidamente con un sonrojo que ya era más que evidente―Sé que me arrepentiré de decir esto pero cuida a Kendall― comentó con su voz suave

James se dirigió al pelinegro y le abrazó estrechamente―Claro que lo haré, pero tú cuidaras de Carlos― susurró conmoviéndose por las palabras de su amigo

―Lo haré, con mi vida si es necesario― respondió Logan estrechándose entre los brazos del más

Al cabo de unos instantes se separó de Logan para poder voltear y ver al rubio rojo de la rabia con los brazos cruzados recostado en una de las puertas del auto junto a Katie, sin decir nada James le siguió hablando al pelinegro con un tanto de preocupación con lo que estaría por pedirle, sí. Ya había superado todo esos estúpidos y banales sentimientos por Carlos pero aún no podía estar en paz si no hacía lo que debía, no podría estar tranquilo consigo mismo al estar al lado de Kendall definitivamente como su... hasta él mismo no podía asimilarlo y no podía ni pensar en la palabra. Se enderezó un poco más. Tomó aire con algo de ansiedad esperando que esas acciones se llevaran todos esos sentimientos que lo gobernaron en ese momento.

Tomó el último respiro antes de soltar de golpe―QuisieraquemedejarasbesaraCa rlosunaúltimavezsequenoescor rectoperoquierohacerlo― pidió de sopetón ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte del chico pelinegro

― ¿Pe-pero qué con Kendall no se enojará?― preguntó Logan cruzándose de brazos con una mirada preocupada en su rostro

―No tiene porque aún no somos novios― dijo James colocando ambas manos en los hombros del pálido― ¿Me dejaras?

Logan miró con una sonrisa a James, pero por dentro estaba enojado por las acciones que pensaba llevar―Claro… Sí dejas que yo bese a Kendall― pidió con la intención de que se arrepintiera

James pensó por un momento―De acuerdo― dijo como si nada cruzándose de brazos despreocupadamente para después dirigirse donde los hermanos Knight

Logan se quedó boquiabierto por las palabras del castaño, sin más lo siguió elaborando un pequeño plan en su mente para desenmascararlo y mostrarle a Kendall con lo que en verdad estaba lidiando, por un momento se quedó atrás, llamó al pequeño latino a su celular para que estuviera listo, se pusiera ropa y esperara en la habitación que compartía con James "_¡Pero sí estábamos allí! ¡Tú fuiste el que tuviste la idea de cambiar de cuartos antes de que lo hiciéramos! ¡Me duele mucho caminar Logie-bear!"_ alegó algo cansado, Logan rio con ternura y después le dijo que se lo retribuiría, sin decir más Carlos aceptó de mala gana y colgó, fue al auto junto a los demás y se montó en el puesto de piloto junto con su co-piloto Katie y sus tripulantes James y Kendall.

Se dirigieron de nuevo a su hogar, el viaje iba repleto por un silencio tenso, el cual Katie ni Kendall descubrían él porque, sin decir ni una palabra el rubio se acercó al castaño, cogió su mano delicadamente, ese pequeño gesto hizo que en ambos saliera un pequeño sonrojo, una pequeña sonrisa y risas, como las de los niños traviesos al salirse con las suyas, Logan miró por el retrovisor preocupado por lo que estaba por pasar, era cierto que adoraba a Kendall como al hermano que nunca tuvo, lo veía como un modelo a seguir, su ejemplo y no dejaría que nadie lo hiriera de alguna manera, lo amaba. No de la manera en la que había pensado en un tiempo no tan lejano si no de una manera fraternal.

Al llegar al hotel despabiló con algo de brusquedad ganándose la mirada de desconcierto de todos, él se excusó diciéndoles que no podía dejar de pensar en Carlos, todos callaron al escucharlo, sin duda poseer al pequeño latino de nuevo de una manera más profunda estaba quemando sus neuronas, bueno no tanto así solo estaba convirtiéndolo en un chico más descuidado y un tanto… ¿Atrevido?, algo muy extraño en él.

Al llegar al 2J James salió prácticamente corriendo a su habitación compartida con Carlos, sin más que decir ni hacer se sentó al lado del pequeño el cual lo esperaba en su cama acostado mirando al techo, este lo hizo salir de su trance para poder hablar con él sobre el tema que tenían pendiente.

―Carlos siento… Haberte confundido, no era mi intención― comenzó James abrazando al pequeño por la cintura

―Tranquilo no hay problema tú… Eres mi mejor amigo y lo que hiciste para reconciliarme con él fue algo muy lindo― comentó Carlos correspondiendo esperando a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar

―Sí, puse todos mis estúpidos sentimientos a un lado en ese momento y solo pensé en ti― explicó el castaño separándose solo un poco mirándolo fijamente― Quiero decir, yo…

Carlos puso un dedo en los labios de James haciendo que se estremeciera y que por un pequeño momento, perdiera la cordura y los pensamientos de culpa abandonaran su cuerpo en un pestañeó.

El pequeño se sonrió traviesamente―No des tantos rodeos y solo hazlo, sé que lo deseas Jamie― provocó colocándolo más cerca haciendo que su aliento chocara con labios en ese momento

James sonrió de igual manera y llevó sus labios hasta el oído de Carlos―Quiero hacerlo pero no lo haré, en definitiva a mí me gusta Kendall― comenzó sintiéndose avergonzado―No, sé que amo a Kendall y ya siento que lo estoy traicionando esta vez sin ser nada

Carlos sonrió aliviado―Es bueno saberlo ¿No Logan?― gritó Carlos mirando a la puerta

Cuando James menos lo pensó sintió como Kendall saltaba sobre él en busca de un abrazo reconfortante y lleno de amor, Logan y Carlos lo único que podían hacer eran mirar y sonreír por tales actos, iban a abandonar la habitación cuando fueron detenidos por la voz autoritaria del rubio, ambos se detuvieron en seco en la entrada de la habitación.

―No se vayan quédense, quiero escuchar lo que hicieron cuando estaban solos en ese lugar― comenzó Kendall divertido cambiando de cama y golpeando el colchón para que Logan se sentara al lado suyo

―Sí, quiero saber cómo fue que se reconciliaron, no sé nada a diferencia de Ken…― comentó James recordando que no debía de decir lo que estaba a punto de soltar

― ¿De quién James?― averiguó Carlos de repente sentándose a su lado

Kendall sonrió divertido―Te lo dirá, cuando nos digas con exactitud si Logan es cuidadoso o no, no voy a creer si me dicen que te lastimaste corriendo al lado de la piscina de allá, porque no creo que ni siquiera hayan nadado… Allí― terminó viendo como el pequeño se cubría la cara y se enterraba en las piernas de James

En ese momento James y Logan rieron a más no poder, Kendall esbozó un pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, en definitiva extrañaban las bromas entre ellos, sus risas causadas por las pesadas bromas del rubio a alguno de ellos, la noche iba a ser corta para todo lo que tenían por contarse, su relación amistosa estaba más que fresca y los problemas por fin se habían esfumado del todo.

* * *

**_holas! *-* ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Será que por fin James y Kendall formalizaran su relación? _**

**_Por fin arreglaron todo los problemas entre ellos, era hora la verdad -.-" el final cada vez se acerca más, :') estoy tan orgullosa de esta historia, aunque no fuera de Ship principal lo adoro bastante, por cierto RusherLovekogan esta fue por ti, Liz'Kames gracias por todos tus reviews, me inspiraron _****_muchísimo, bueno sin más me voy XOXO_**

**_*Johana~*_**


	13. Lo que te mereces

La mañana estaba muy hermosa y preciosa, Carlos se levantó con algo de cansancio mirando a la cama contigua viendo como su Logan dormía son la compañía del rubio, se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarlo, cuando lo hizo lo saludó amistosamente, bueno en sus términos de amistoso.

Carlos fue directo donde él y le dio un efusivo abrazo―Buenos días Kenny― dijo en voz baja para no despertar a los que aún estaban dormidos

Kendall correspondió con una sonrisa en su rostro―Buenos días Carlitos, extrañaba que me llamaras así― confesó separándose de él para después mirarlo fijamente por unos segundos

―Y yo extrañaba hacerlo― comentó Carlos devolviéndole la sonrisa ampliamente― ¡Oye! Con todo lo de anoche se me olvidó darte las gracias. Así que gracias

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó Kendall con genuina duda

―Tú fuiste el que ideó todo para que estuviéramos solos, es más, te preocupaste tanto que conseguiste a alguien para que te contara nuestro avance― explicó Carlos dirigiéndose a él para buscar otro abrazo―Eso fue tierno

―No hay de que tú haces a Logan feliz, debía hacerlo― dijo Kendall correspondiendo los actos del chiquillo―Solo cuídalo y haz que esa sonrisa hermosa de él mantenga presente

―Lo prometo, tu haz lo mismo con James ¿Sí?― pidió Carlos sin moverse acercándose más al calor del rubio

―Lo haré― afirmó Kendall con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por tiempo indeterminado sellando la promesa que se habían acabado de hacer cuando la voz de alguien familiar los hizo salir de los brazos del otro.

Logan se dirigió a ambos con una mirada de decepción―Tenías tus manos muy abajo Kendall ¿no me digas? Ahora quieres a Carlitos para ti―preguntó con rabia gesticulando con las manos

Kendall lo miró con preocupación al igual que Carlos―No…No es eso nosotros no estábamos abrazados, bueno si pero…― comenzó asustado, sus manos le temblaban y no controlaba por completo sus palabras

Logan rio sonoramente haciendo que ambos chicos suspiraran frustrados pero divertidos― ¡Cayeron! Debería ser actor― dijo divertido acercándose a Carlos para rozar sus labios con los de él

Kendall cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa en su cara ―Logan, pronto me vengaré― dijo pagado de sí mismo dirigiéndose al cuarto de nuevo

Su trayecto no fue muy duradero, ya que quería estar con James un momento más, quería abrazarlo, sentir y quizás robarle uno de esos besos que tanto le gustaban, al llegar a la habitación se sentó a su lado, aun dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, él de reflejo imitó su acción acompañándolo con un sonrojo, movió a James un poco para qué despertara.

Él fue abriendo los ojos despacio, esbozó una sonrisa más grande al ver a Kendall a su lado, refregó un poco sus orbes de exorbitante color para espantar el sueño que aún lo invadía, sin decir nada solo se abalanzó sobre el rubio buscando sus labios, ambos se sintieron en el cielo en ese momento, sus manos se entrelazaron por si solas como si de un par de imanes se tratase, James empujó a Kendall junto a su cuerpo sobre el colchón, sus manos exploraban sus cuerpos desconocidos, a cada minuto sus besos cobraban fuerza, más deseo, se les hacía difícil respirar, ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos para poder cerciorarse de que era real y así lo era aunque no lo creyeran todavía.

―Kenny, te quiero― dijo James acurrucándose en el rubio, él solo correspondió

―También te quiero Jamie, quiero que seas mi novio― dijo de repente Kendall apretando más la cintura del castaño

James salió un momento de los brazos del rubio para poder verlo fijamente―Kendall… ¿En verdad lo quieres? solo mira lo que intenté hacer con Carlos― respondió dándole la espalda sin levantarse de la cama

Kendall sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda―Sí, pero no lo hiciste eso es lo que me importa― susurró tiernamente besando la parte detrás de su cuello

James gimió y después de volteó para ver a Kendall de nuevo― ¿Me dejas pensarlo?― preguntó acariciando la cara del rubio

Kendall sonrió al sentir las suaves manos del castaño en sus mejillas―Sí, como quieras James― respondió rozando sus labios con los de él―Ahora vamos, de seguro Logan y Carlos están melosos en la cocina haciendo el desayuno

― ¡Vamos a molestarlos! ¿¡Sí!?― exclamó James de la nada levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa tierna

―Claro, como quieras, además Logan me debe una― comentó Kendall siguiéndolo derritiéndose por tales actos

Ambos salieron de la habitación esperando que Kendall tuviera la razón, cuando se fijaron ambos estaban frente al lavaplatos compartiendo un dulce beso, ambos se acercaron discretamente, cogieron la manguera y bañaron a Carlos y Logan haciendo que ambos se separaran aturdidos y sorprendidos, los dos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, los dos chicos se separaron, Carlos corrió detrás de Kendall, Logan fue detrás de James, ambos al quedar acorralados subieron las manos en señal de derrota.

―Carlitos, ¿Podrías acercarte?― averiguó Kendall rápidamente el pequeño se acercó quedando lo suficiente cerca como para poder escucharlo solo a él―Vamos a cobrarle a Logan la de esta mañana―susurró divertido viendo como discutía con un feliz y lindo castaño

Carlos rio entre dientes―Bueno, te sigo― susurró con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción

Kendall cogió al pequeño entre sus brazos cuidando la distancia entre ambos―Litos…―Comenzó gritando para Logan le escuchara―...Me rindo, que quieres que hagas para que me dejes en paz― dijo tratando de su suprimir una risa que estaba a punto de salir

Carlos colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio―Ya te dije que tienes que terminar con lo que comenzaste esta mañana o sino no hay trato Kenny― medio grito de la misma manera bajando la mirada para poder sonreír divertido mientras se acercaba al rubio―Hazlo… Antes de que James o Logan nos vean ¿Si lindo?

―Como órdenes…― Kendall ahogó una carcajada―…Lindo, ya me tienes tan mal que no puedo hablar bien

Cuando menos lo pensó Kendall sintió como alguien se colocaba en la mitad de él y Carlos, sin más ambos se pusieron los más serios que pudieron y se miraron fijamente, aparentando susto, el corazón de Logan se aceleró tanto que un rubor se comenzó a apoderar de sus mejillas, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos por un instante, Kendall pasó su mano por el hombro del pelinegro.

―Logie, lo siento no quería hacerte poner así, solo quería que te enojaras lo suficiente como para discutir y…― comenzó Kendall con pesar, en verdad no le gustaba ver al pelinegro de esa manera

―N-no importa, aunque sabía que no era verdad me enojó e hizo que me dieran celos― confesó Logan volteando para ver al pequeño―La próxima vez que procuren hacerlo, no se rían de esa manera se veía falso

Carlos abrazó a Logan por el cuello―Lo tendré en cuenta para otro momento Logie-be…― comenzó acercándose a él acordándose que el rubio estaba detrás de ellos

Kendall ignoró los actos empalagosos de los dos―Vamos al parque a comer unas salchichas, tomar malteadas rosas y quizás darle una oportunidad a la azul― comentó viendo como James se acercaba detrás de ellos

―Sí, estoy a favor de Kendall, ya que, no hicieron el desayuno como pensábamos, yo lo preferiría menos… Quemado― bromeó James mirando a los chicos divertidos

Todos fueron al parque, James y Logan fueron por la comida, mientras que Carlos y Kendall quedaron sentados en el césped riendo de las cosas extrañas que habían pasado en solo el transcurso de la mañana, ambos extrañaban la manera en que se reían por todo, sus infantilismos, sus extrañeces. Cuando los chicos llegaron al sentarse al lado de ellos trataron de averiguar lo que pasaba, pero ambo guardaron silencio, después agoraron unas risitas dando a entender que eran cómplices en alguna travesura, el pelinegro sabía que lo iba a sufrir y lo iba a hacer bastante.

Sin más comenzaron a comer, todos riendo compartiendo alguna anécdota, no importó para ninguno volver a contar lo que a habían contado, solo les importaba sacarle una sonrisa a sus amigos, el ambiente fue alterado por el celular de Kendall, al sacarlo y ver que era un mensaje de Gustavo, se quejó audiblemente haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran confundido, solo era cuestión de minutos para que su felicidad se arruinara.

―Gustavo nos quiere en Rocque Records, ahora― hizo saber Kendall a los demás con desilusión en su voz

―No quiero ir; no entiendo, nos ignoró todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué no lo continúa haciendo?― Preguntó Logan disgustado levantándose de su lugar ayudando a James― Espero que esté de buen humor

Carlos se levantó y ayudó a Kendall―Es Gustavo, nunca está de buen humor, solo espero que no nos toque practicar baile hoy― dijo algo divertido y con devoción mirando de reojo a Logan

―Sería chistoso verte bailar en esas condiciones, te ves tan lindo cuando cojeas― bromeó Logan dirigiéndose al pequeño y abrazándolo por la cintura

James tosió para que notaran que aún estaban allí― ¿Por qué no dicen que Carlitos está enfermo? Así podrá saltarse el ensayo de hoy― sugirió con una sonrisa en su rostro

Logan sonrió con un brillo en los ojos, miró al pequeño y le susurró unas palabras al oído, luego de un momento se levantó para mirar a los chicos―yo lo "cuidaré" así que díganle a Gustavo que mamá Knight no estaba y por eso me tocó― dijo rápidamente cogiendo la mano del más pequeño

Kendall suspiró resignado sintiendo celos por el par―Bueno, pero a la próxima si van― reprochó Kendall comenzándose a dirigir al interior de PalmWoods

Los demás lo siguieron, Logan afirmó que así lo haría, sin más James y Kendall, se dispusieron a arreglarse para poder salir del apartamento, no sabía porque pero Kendall sentía que algo extraño iba a pasar, que algo iba a impedir algo que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba, pero en ese momento deseaba tantas cosas que no sabía cuál de todas era la que no se iba a hacer realidad.

Al salir James entrelazó su mano con la de él, rio por lo bajó al instante, Kendall lo miró con esperanza y deseo pero se vinieron abajo cuando vio que el chico asintió en señal de negación, sin más suspiró frustrado pero resignado y sin soltar la mano del castaño fueron al ascensor, no soltaron su mano en ningún momento, cuando escucharon que el timbre sonó indicándoles que ya había llegado a su destino, el castaño se apartó de inmediato del rubio y se dirigió a la salida con su despampanante caminar, Kendall se distrajo por unos instantes tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

Al terminar sus fallidos intentos, caminó hasta el estacionamiento, levantó una mano para que algún taxi se detuviera, solo fue cuestión de minutos, al ver que paró a la señal se embarcaron en él y se dirigieron a su destino.

Al llegar Kelly los recibió con una gran sonrisa y sin tantos rodeos les explicó las razones del comportamiento de Gustavo.

―No tenía inspiración, estaba en ceros por eso los dejó descansar todo este tiempo― comenzó Kelly mirando sobre el hombro de ambos chicos― ¿Carlos y Logan?

―Carlos está enfermo, mi madre no está en casa así que Logan no quiso dejarlo solo― explicó Kendall con la esperanza que los dos se tragaran el cuento

―Bueno, se salvaron los 4 de clases baile, hoy ustedes solo ensayaran armonías para la nueva canción que por fin Gustavo pudo escribir―comentó Kelly cogiendo su celular guiándolos a la sala de ensayos―Suerte chicos, por cierto hoy saldrán más temprano

Ambos chicos sonrieron emocionados―Gracias Kelly― dijeron al unísono

Logan y Carlos se encontraban abrazados en el sofá, viendo una película, al pequeño le fascina estar entre los brazos del pálido, esa sensación de sentirse protegido no tenía precio para él, nunca lo había sentido en su vida, esa fabulosa esencia que emanaba se volvió su droga, era el único que hacía que su mente volara y su corazón se saltara un par de compases, algunas veces se sentía morir, las manos de Logan recorrían juguetonamente por su ciertas partes de su cuerpo que no debían ser tocadas.

―Logan te quiero mucho― comentó Carlos enredando sus brazos en el cuello del pálido

Logan sonrió, besó delicadamente la frente del pequeño―Y yo a ti― afirmó mirándole tiernamente, el latino solo se acercó brevemente para darle una probadita a esos lindos labios

―Logie-Bear, estamos solos… Podemos hacer lo que queramos, el ruido que queramos sin que nadie nos esté molestando― dijo Carlos seductoramente acercándose más al cuerpo de su novio―No habrá interrupciones para cuando ambos…

Logan mordió sus labios instintivamente mientras bajaba para buscar los labios del pequeño―Ambos…― incitó a proseguir bajando sus manos del torso a la cintura del pequeño

―Estemos jugando…― susurró seductoramente el pequeño mientras acariciaba la parte de atrás del cuello de él

― ¿Sí?― averiguó Logan con devoción mirándolo fijamente deteniéndose a mitad de camino

Carlos se separó de Logan y sacó una caratula de video juego de detrás del cojín que estaba a su lado―Estemos jugando el nuevo videojuego que compraron los chicos hace meses y no hemos podido estrenar― saltó directo al televisor acomodándolo para poner la consola

― ¡Carlos! ¡Pensé que jugaríamos al doctor! Se supone que estas enfermo ¿O no?― exclamó Logan cruzando sus brazos amargamente apoyándose al espaldar del mueble

―No Logie, esos juegos se dejan para después, cuando me de fiebre o…― Carlos se dirigió al pálido y se cernió sobre él―… Misteriosamente me de algún dolor no sé, más debajo de la cintura

Logan sonrió satisfecho―Esta bien, ahora… yo tendré el primer control― pidió entrecortadamente bajando al chico

―No Logan, lo tendré yo― reprochó Carlos corriendo hacia el lugar en donde los cuatro mandos estaban guardados

Ambos estuvieron peleando por quien tendría el primer control, Carlos usó sus encantos para solucionarlo, Logan se encogió de hombros cediendo de mala gana, no sabía que era lo que tenían los labios del pequeño, no sabía que tenida su mirada, solo sabía que algún día podría matar con solo él pedírselo, bueno ni tanto así solo haría algo estúpido.

Las horas fueron pasando, ambos estaban empatados, era lo última ronda y era la que definiría el ganador, Carlos se compadeció de logan y lo dejó ganar, además de qué, ya no podía aguantar tener a ese belleza al lado suyo y no tocarlo seductoramente, cuando el juego terminó, el pequeño tiró el control a un lugar desconocido y se cernió sobre Logan.

―Ahora me siento mal, creo que comienzo a tener fiebre, siento un mareo horrible― dijo Carlos sarcásticamente esperando a que Logan siguiera su juego

Logan solo sonrió juguetonamente y beso al chico―Lo mejor para eso es que te quites la ropa ¿Te ayudo?― preguntó descaradamente metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa del chico

Carlos se apartó mirándolo divertido― ¡Oye! Pensé que dirías algo más elaborado y ¿Sales con esto?― dijo entre risas abrazando al pálido por la cintura

―Bueno, creo que el deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos y escucharte gemir mi nombre simplemente no me dejan pensar― confesó el pálido besando el cuello del pequeño

Carlos se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Logan en cierto punto de su cuello―Logie-Bear, sabes que odio que beses mi cuello en ese lugar, hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina― regañó apartándolo y levantándose de inmediato― Nos vemos luego ¿Sí? Ya no tengo ganas de nada

Logan se levantó de su lugar confundido― ¿Qué…?― empezó entre enfadado, confundido, enojado pero sobre todo preocupado

―Nos es nada tranquilo Logan, solo que estoy cansado y me duelen los ojos de tanto jugar― dijo Carlos esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Logan asintió―Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas― avisó sin moverse de su lugar viendo como el pequeño se alejaba no sin antes darle un asentimiento para darle a entender que lo haría

Kendall y James se encontraban entrando al hotel, de repente el castaño decidió interrumpir la ruta que llevaban ambos para poder charlar en privado, entrelazó su mano con la del rubio una vez más, este no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a seguirlo, el simple hecho de que sus manos estuvieran unidas, significaba mucho para él, sentía que había ganado el premio mayor, ¿Pero de que le servía? Si aún no tenía una respuesta afirmativa que le hiciera entender que sus sentimientos eran retribuidos por el mismo sentimiento del castaño.

James se paró frente a él y lo miro fijamente con sus mejillas tinturadas de un hermoso color rubí brillante, no sabía por exactitud si eran los nervios por la respuesta que pensaba dar o por el hecho de haber llevado a cabo tales actos.

―Ken-Kendall ya tome mi decisión― comenzó James tomando un poco de aire

―Antes de que lo digas, quiero decir que no importa la decisión que tomes, siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, quererte― comentó Kendall colocando su mano sobre la enrojecida mejilla del castaño

James agachó la mirada y se alejó del tacto del rubio―No, Kendall tú no me mereces― amonestó con su voz hecho un manojo de nervios y ansiedad

Kendall se acercó a él y cogió su mano―No es verdad, yo quiero estar contigo, quiero tener el gusto de decir… Él es James Diamond y es mi novio― susurró con su voz entrecortada luego descendió un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

James subió la mirada con lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos, sintiéndose infinitamente culpable y tonto―Kendall. Mi decisión no será cambiada, te quiero mucho y espero que llegue alguien que en verdad te merezca― terminó de decir subiendo una de sus manos y secando sus propias lagrimas

Antes de que Kendall pudiera hacer o decir algo, James se dio la vuelta y caminó exageradamente rápido a la salida, lo último que quedaba del corazón de Kendall se hundió rápidamente en una depresión que nunca había sentido, para él era como que le quitaran su otra mitad y se sintió vacío, de un momento al otro su corazón dio un vuelco. Sus ganas de llorar aparecieron, sin reprimirlo lo dejó salir todo, absolutamente todo sin guardar ni una sola lagrima, si era difícil demostrarse ser fuerte todo el tiempo, era tiempo de demostrar lo que en verdad sentía, no le importó para nada que alguien lo escuchase.

* * *

_**pobre Kendall, salió rechazado, ¿Pero se rendirá sin dar batalla? ¿Qué será de Kendall?... Jum!**_

_**Sin más, yay! un saludo para todos los que leen esta historia (Lo siento por no salir coon mis ocurrencias hoy, solo qué bueno ya saben...) espero que los pueda leer, ver escribir o lo que sea pronto XOXO**_

_***Johana~***_


	14. Salir adelante ¿Sin ti?

**_Hello everybody!_**

**_¿Saben? se supone que este iba a ser el último capitulo, pero como le di una vuelta en el anterior, y reescribí el final, entonces tuve que volver a ordenar todo, solo digo que se extendió más y tienen un final que no se esperaban (Típico de mí XDD) pensé en hacer M-preg, pero luego me arrepentí u.u_**

**_Bueno les sigo explicando abajo que disfruten ;)_**

* * *

Kendall se encontraba descargando toda su tristeza aun no podía creer que James se negara a estar junto a él, las razones. No estaban tan concisas como el castaño pensaba, de sus ojos descendían unas pequeñas lágrimas, de sus labios salía uno que otro gemido de tristeza, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro volteó lentamente esperando encontrar a su mejor amigo Logan, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con Jett, este se encontraba con una gran sonrisa que cabía decir le daba un poco de miedo debido a las circunstancias que se encontraba, no quería que nadie lo molestara o humillara de algún modo, al tratar de irse el castaño lo detuvo cogiendo su muñeca con una mirada de… ¿comprensión? En su rostro.

― ¡No te vayas! Porque mejor no te quedas y me cuentas lo que te pasó― averiguó Jett acercándose al rubio para evitar su huida

―Te burlarás de mi Jett, ahora no quiero eso― dijo fuera de sí el rubio dejándose llevar por el calor que irradiaba el fuerte cuerpo del castaño

―No lo haré, ahora cuéntame ¿Sí?― rogó Jett con un brillo en los ojos abrazándose más al rubio, sentía como extrañamente su corazón se aceleraba y de un momento al otro sus mejillas le ardían

Kendall miró fijamente a Jett esperando encontrar algún rastro de mentira en su mirada pero no lo logró así que se soltó de él miró al suelo y con su voz entrecortada comenzó a contarle cada detalle para que no se enredara, lo único que hacía el chico era asentir cuando era necesario, de vez en cuando de sí y en casos que veía que Kendall estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pasaba sus manos por los hombros del rubio para tratar de darle fuerza, la verdad jamás se imaginó estar allí junto a él, consolando por un corazón roto, su plan inicial era molestar por alguna cosa que se le ocurriera en el transcurso de su camino, pero al verlo de esa manera optó mejor por ayudar a que se sintiera mejor, no sabía porque pero quería hacerle olvidar su dolor, se perdió un momento en esos hermosos ojos esmeraldados que por alguna razón desconocida, lo atraparon por ese pequeño segundo.

―… ¡Jett! Te dije que pensabas acerca de esto― exclamó Kendall dándole un pequeño empujoncito ¿Desde hace cuánto le importaba la opinión de Jett?, no lo sabía pero necesitaba el consejo de alguien

―Pienso que James es un idiota y no tiene la capacidad de pensar, porque dejó ir a un chico como tú― contestó Jett reincorporándose rápidamente tratando de disimular lo incomodo que se encontraba, sus manos temblaban tanto como aquella vez que besó a Jo para esa escena, se sonrió un poco acordándose de todo lo que había hecho Kendall para evitarlo

―Gracias Jett, es lindo llevarme bien contigo algunas veces― comentó Kendall con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro― No sé cómo haré para seguir adelante sin él

Jett sonrió travieso, cogió la barbilla del rubio haciendo que este lo mirara confundido― ¿Quieres olvidarte de él así sea un rato?― llevó su cuerpo más cerca al de él haciendo que quedaran más cerca de lo normal, Kendall asintió con un rubor en sus mejillas, no quería alejarlo, sentía como su corazón se llenaba por completo y sentía amado otra vez de una u otra manera― Entonces sígueme, no tengas miedo

Jett entrelazó su mano con la de él, lo guió hasta el apartamento de Jo, la rubia antes de irse con su padre le dejó las llaves y lo puso a cargo por un tiempo del lugar, le dio permiso para que viviera en él cuanto quisiera, el castaño sin pensarlo las aceptó de inmediato, lo sentó en el sofá de la sala para comenzar a besarlo de una manera provocativa, Kendall no le dijo que no en ningún momento, entre más luchaba para que su odio hacia él saliera a flote, más su cuerpo se rendía antes las caricias que le brindaba, estaba funcionando, sus anteriores sentimientos de tristeza se estaban quedando atrás.

Logan se encontraba en el vestíbulo, mirando a las personas pasar esperando a que Camille apareciera para poder hablar con ella, quería saber cómo se encontraba después de tanto tiempo sin hablarle tan a fondo, cuando la vio entrar de la mano de Lucy prácticamente saltó del lugar en donde estaba sentado y se acercó a ambas para darles un estrecho abrazo, pidió hablar con la castaña, Lucy se fue, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios, Logan sonrió un poco incómodo por la situación recordando que antes era él el que recibía los besos de Camille.

Ambos caminaron en un silencio cómodo hasta el parque de PalmWoods, se sentaron en el lugar favorito de ambos, Logan al cabo de unos minutos decidió romperlo con una pregunta que la Camille no se esperaba.

― ¿Tú piensas que soy romántico?― preguntó Logan de la nada haciendo que la chica se tragara su propia saliva y se atragantara con ella

―Sí y no Logan, cuando te lo propones lo eres pero… ¿A qué viene la pregunta?― investigó Camille con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la falta de aire

―Es que, hoy pasé un gran día con Carlos pero cuando lo íbamos a hacer Amm, lo arruiné― contó Logan con una sonrisa triste dirigiendo su mano a la espalda de Camille

― ¡No me digas que le dijiste lo que a mí cuando tratamos de tener nuestra primera vez!― exclamó Camille con cara de sorpresa y preocupación llevando sus manos a su boca mientras Logan asintió avergonzado―Eres un completo idiota ¿Qué pasó después?

―Dijo que se sentía cansado y se fue a su habitación― terminó Logan con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por las palabras de la chica, no podía creer que alcanzó a conocerlo tan bien cuando estuvieron juntos

―Amm es como decir "Ya se me quitaron las ganas de tener sexo contigo por las estúpidas palabras que dijiste"― explicó Camille divertida parándose de su lugar―

Ven vamos donde Lucy, ella tiene mi celular y mi audífono

― ¿Para qué los necesitas?― preguntó Logan confundido imitando los actos de la chica― ¿Qué planeas hacer?

―Solo para salvar tu trasero, ahora muévelo que debemos llegar rápido, mi hora límite está por cumplirse― dijo Camille comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por él

James se encontraba junto con Carlos explicándole y contándole todo lo que había pasado con Kendall, este sin saber que hacer o como aconsejarlo solo se lanzó a sus brazos brindándole lo que necesitaba en ese momento, apoyo, cariño.

―Cálmate James, sabes que odio verte así― dijo Carlos pasando una de sus manos por su espalda

―Yo, no soy lo suficiente bueno como para Kendall, soy un… Mujeriego en este caso sería hombreriego― reprochó James llevando sus manos a su cara

―James, James… porque solo si querías estar con Kendall no le dijiste que sí y ya― consultó un preocupado Carlos desacomodando el cabello James, él no sé quejó y más se preocupó― En serio estas mal

―Sí, pero ahora quiero que consiga a alguien mejor sé que podrá salir adelante sin mí― dijo James cabizbajo

―Salir adelante ¿Sin ti? Quiero verlo, ustedes dos se adoran y no creo que…― trato de Carlos pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió

James salió rápidamente al ver a Logan, encontró Camille en el pasillo pero no dijo nada y solo se metió al cuarto que Kendall compartía con Logan esperando a poder encontrarlo allí para poder hablar con él.

Camille habló por el celular para que Logan pudiera escucharlo por el audífono.

―Hola Carlos ¿Cómo estás?― preguntó Logan sentándose al lado de él con cuidado de que no pudiera ver el audífono que tenía en la oreja

Carlos bajo la mirada y puso sus manos en sus piernas―E-estoy bien Logie-Bear ¿Cómo estás tú?―preguntó con voz temblorosa colocando su cabeza en un hombro del pálido

―Estoy bien― dijo Logan cogiendo los hombros del pequeño y lo miró directo a los ojos― Solo quiero decir que…

―Te escucho―Carlos incitó a que siguiera rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras besaba su cuello

Logan gimió un poco esperando a Camille dijera algo―_‟Ahora dile que lo extrañaste y que quieres que sus cuerpos se entrelacen en placer"_― Camille dijo con tono pícaro mientras se pegaba a la puerta

―Yo… te extrañé y Quiero, que nuestros cuerpos se entrelacen en… ¿Placer?― comentó Logan pasando sus manos por la espalda del chico

Carlos se enderezó para ver a Logan directo a los ojos ―Aww, Logan eso es precioso, yo también lo quiero, quiero que seamos uno, quiero que seas mío― confesó sentándose a horcadas sobre él

Logan parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido―‟_Dile, que sus deseos son órdenes para ti_"― explicó Camille pagada de sí misma sin despegarse aun de la puerta

―Tus deseos son órdenes para mí― recitó Logan bajando al cuello del pequeño― Sin ti me siento incompleto, tu eres mi otra mitad _"eso espero"_

―Dime, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Logan?― preguntó Carlos divertido mientras abraza al pelinegro más cerca de sí

―No lo sé, pero ahora hay que subir el calor aquí, está haciendo mucho frio― comentó Logan en voz baja haciendo caer en la cama en la que estaban

―Bueno, entonces suéltame iré a poner la calefacción― dijo Carlos tratando de quitarse al pálido de encima

Logan rio sonoramente ganándose una mirada de desconcierto de Carlos―Adoro cuando tu viejo tú sale a relucir en estos momentos― comentó divertido acariciando uno de los pómulos del muchacho― Te explicaría con el pizarrón que tengo en mi cuarto pero tu cama es más cómoda y esto no se entiende teóricamente

Carlos sonrió de medio lado―En realidad, esta es la cama de James― resaltó divertido rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de su novio

―No creo que se moleste ¿Verdad?―Logan mencionó mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del pequeño

Camille en otro lado de la puerta sonría con satisfacción mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo y salía del apartamento con su despampanante caminar _"Quizá Lucy todavía se encuentre en su apartamento afinando su guitarra, iré a pasar un buen rato con ella y contarle lo buena clandestina que soy" _pensó emocionada sacando de su bolsillo su brillo sabor fresa y retocando sus labios con él.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, **_

_**¿Por qué James habrá tomado esa decisión? ¿Por qué Kendall se dejó llevar por Jett? ¿Afectará el curso de las cosas? descubranlo en el siguiente cap... u.u**_

_**Okey, reescribí todo de nuevo porque pensé que el final que pensaba no le daba justicia, además ... Quería serme fiel a mi misma y poner un final extraño e impactante (No morira ningun personaje, odio matarlos... Bueno... Si odio matarlos XDD), espero que no me vayan a odiar XD bueno sin más nos leeremos después XOXO**_

_***Johana~* :)**_


	15. No, solo eso

Kendall se movió un poco al sentir la luz de la mañanera en su cara, pero no fue suficiente como para despertarlo, Jett el cual yacía a su lado despertó de inmediato viendo que era lo que perturbaba su sueño, solo esbozó una sonrisa y pasó sus largos dedos por la brillante cabellera dorada del chico, beso su cabeza y lo apretó más a su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien que no divisó la hora, no le importó siquiera, solo le importaba poder tener a ese adonis un momento más en sus brazos, divertido lo movió para que despertara.

Kendall se quejó asiendo que Jett sintiera que cumplió su cometido, sin más se acercó a sus labios y los capturó en uno de los más apasionados besos que alguna vez alguno de los dos hubieran dado.

Kendall se separó de golpe del beso asiendo que Jett se quejara solo un poco―Lo siento, yo no puedo hacer esto― comentó de repente comenzándose a sentar en la cama

Jett lo imitó, lo abrazó por la cintura tiernamente y beso su cuello―Tú, no puedes decir eso, no después de lo que hicimos hace poco― susurró llevándolo más cerca― ¿Haremos un pequeño repaso?

El rubio jadeó despacio, cosa que hizo que Jett perdiera el control― ¡¿Amm?! No, lo que quiero decir… Es que yo… Solo me deje llevar, lo que hicimos toda la noche fue para descargar todo lo que sentía cuando James me rechazó solo quería aliviar mi dolor, es todo― explicó desfalleciendo, luego se exaltó recordando algo muy importante― ¡Ya se hizo de día!

Jett sin soportarlo más soltó una risa tierna―Sí ¿Y qué?― preguntó soltándolo de mala gana

―Los chicos no saben en donde estoy, mi mamá debe estar hecha un manojo de nervios, ni se diga de Katie…―Explicó Kendall levantándose de la cama, comenzando a buscar su ropa dejando que el otro chico lo viera en todo su resplandor

―Entonces esto es todo ¿Verdad? Solo fue una noche más para ti― dijo Jett imitando al chico sin establecer contacto visual

Cuando Kendall se terminó de poner el pantalón lo volteó a ver con los ojos hechos platos―En realidad, fue mi primera noche, Jett. Siéntete honrado tú fuiste el primero en poseerme― confesó parándose al lado de él colocando una mano en su hombro

Jett solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado―Y lo hago, por tener algo tan importante de ti y más cuando estoy a punto de irme― soltó cogiendo su camisa

― ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo?― preguntó el rubio rápidamente cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño

―Hoy por la noche a Nueva Zelanda, Jo me recomendó y bueno, no pude decir que no― comenzó acercándose al rubio extendiendo la mano en la cual tenía la camisa― Quiero que la conserves

Kendall sonrió de medio lado y no peleó más con sus pensamientos y solo se dejó llevar― ¿Podrías ponérmelo?― preguntó levantando las manos

Jett sonrió divertido se paró frente al rubio de ojos verdes lo miró fijamente, pasó la camisa por sus manos, después frente a su cara, para terminar bajándosela por el torso, ambos sonrieron como tontos, pero al recordar cada quien el porqué de lo que estaba pasando solo hicieron que sus sonrisas cayeran y que poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se alargara, Kendall caminó hacia la puerta y se volteó. Se miraron por última vez, los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

―En verdad lo siento Jett, gracias por todo― terminó Kendall con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas― Espero que te vaya bien en Nueva Zelanda, extrañaré que me hagas la vida imposible cada vez que podías

―Lo sé, también extrañaré hacerte la vida imposible― Jett se levantó y puso sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su jean

Kendall sonrió de nuevo guardando un sinfín de sentimientos que en ese momento lo tenían confundido, el toque de Jett, el rechazo de James, todo estaba pasando muy rápido como para poder procesarlo y encontrar algún visto bueno, aunque en realidad no había ninguno, salió lentamente maldiciéndose a sí mismo, algunas veces le daba rabia sus reacciones las cuales lo llevaban a cosas estúpidas e innecesarias, estaba a punto de atravesar el lumbral de la puerta cuando de repente sintió como alguien lo detuvo de la muñeca, volteó a una velocidad moderada sabiendo que iba a encontrar a Jett detrás de él.

―Kendall, si en verdad lo amas, lucha por él no te quedes sentado allí lamentándote acostándote con él o la primera que se te aparezca― el castaño suspiró― Quiero saber que estarás bien, con una persona que en verdad te quiera y sé que somos rivales, pero sin quererlo fui tu primero y sé lo importante que es

El rubio solo bajo la mirada―Lo sé pero es la segunda vez que me rechazan tan abiertamente, creo que no nací para ser amado― comentó con ternura amarga― Siempre me enamoro de la persona equivocada

Jett hizo que el chico subiera la mirada―Intenta de nuevo, los sentimientos que se creen olvidados son los que más rápido vuelven a surgir porque siempre estuvieron allí y nunca desaparecieron, cree en ellos y lucha, no te rindas― después de tal monólogo le sonrió y soltó su muñeca

―Lo haré, Jett ahora me iré no quiero preocupar a los chicos ni a mamá― recordó Kendall con un brillo inmenso en sus hermosos ojos

Jett se acercó a Kendall con cuidado, le plantó un beso en la mejilla para enseguida empujarlo a través de la puerta, sin más que hacer ni decir el líder siguió su camino para poder llegar a su hogar, entre menos pasos le faltaban para legar más se preocupaba por saber que decir frente a los demás, no podía solo decirles _"¡Hola chicos, mamá! Estuve ausente toda la noche porque fui a acostarme con un chico…"_, con nervios incontrolables abrió la puerta, se encontró con unos sonrientes Logan y Carlos ahogando una risitas en el sofá, su madre preparando el desayuno, Katie jugando videojuegos como siempre hablando en voz alta diciéndose que tenía que romper su record y finalmente James sentado en el comedor mirándose al espejo, cosa que se le hizo muy rara porque desde hace mucho veía al chico con esa actitud arrogante y vanidosa.

Con susto saludo a todos haciéndose notar en lugar, todos le devolvieron el saludo enérgicamente, lamentándose por no dejar que Jett lo abrazara por unos minutos más y arrepintiéndose a los pocos segundos se sentó en el comedor frente al castaño viendo como lo veía con una sonrisa y lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza, solo un poco más y se lo hubiera comido con la mirada, pero no era una de deseo sino acosadora a morir.

La señora Knight salió de la cocina con una sonrisa― ¿Cómo te fue con Gustavo? Sé que tuvieron que trabajar hasta tarde para poder componer una canción― dijo radiante sentándose frente a su hijo justo al lado de James

Kendall miró a James por un segundo sorprendido pero aun así habló―Nos fue bien mamá a pesar de todo― mintió con su típico tono de todo está bien

―Qué bueno cariño, ahora les serviré el desayuno― hizo saber la mujer levantándose estrepitosamente de su lugar dejando al par solos

James se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un guiño―No fue nada― susurró pícaramente

― ¿Gracias? ¿Qué quieres a cambio de esto?― preguntó el rubio curioso mientras imitaba las acciones de su castaño amigo

―Luego te lo diré― comentó James volviendo a coger su espejo

― ¿Por qué no ahora?― preguntó de súbito el rubio mirándolo irritado

―Porque te puede molestar Kendall, no quiero eso, déjame pensarlo bien― comenzó viéndose en el espejo ignorando el hecho de que Kendall estuviera junto a él― Además, tiene que ver con lo de ayer

Kendall bajó la mirada con algo de molestia―Ahh― se esmeró en decir acomodándose en su lugar _"Como lo odio, no puedo creer que pueda con el dolor más que yo"_― ¿Te importó?― preguntó sin pensar con su voz entrecortada

James bajó su espejo un poco para mirarlo sorprendido, solo abandonó su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

* * *

_**Jumm chicos perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar es que inspiración mode off -.-", también lo siento se que la historia en si va algo lento pero bueno, ya saben, quiero torturarlo haber como termina esta historia**_

_** ¿Por qué James cubrió a Kendall? ¿Será que James cambió de opinión?**_

_**Bueno, averiguenlo en el prox. cap. XOXO**_

_***Johana~***_


	16. Era mío, o eso pensaba

Kendall recordó rápidamente las palabras que Jett le dijo no en instantes muy lejanos, se levantó de su lugar prácticamente llevándose por adelante todo lo que se le atravesara, alcanzó a James en el pasillo, su corazón quería salirse de su lugar, su cuerpo convulsionaba por los nervios que lo atacaron en ese momento, miró a los ojos al castaño encontrándose con ese sentimiento que pensaba que no le afectaba mucho, esa tristeza con la que también él estaba cargando justo en ese preciso segundo, sus miradas se encontraron, por accidente el alto castaño soltó el espejo pero no hizo gran cosa ya que cayó en sus pies al igual que su ánimo e ilusiones cuando se dio cuenta de que desgraciadamente el rubio no era para él.

Entendiendo sus miradas, entraron a la habitación con disimulo, cerraron la puerta tras de ellos suavemente, dejó que un silencio incómodo y pesado los reinara por esos minutos, sin más James se acercó a Kendall y metió las manos debajo de la camisa negra que llevaba el rubio en ese momento, se estremeció pero no dijo nada.

―Sí, me importó ahora, quítate la camisa― susurró James seductoramente mirándole a los ojos, sin decir más se acercó al cuello del rubio y aspiró su olor

― ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?― preguntó Kendall con su voz baja colocando sus manos en la cintura del castaño, sintiendo como cada vibra eléctrica atravesaban su cuerpo― ¿Qué quieres ver?

―Tu hermoso y escultural cuerpo― James lo miró fijamente con un sonrojo en su rostro, sin duda sintiendo lo que el rubio en ese momento

―Prefiero que tú lo hagas― pidió jugueteando con él, se sentía diferente como algo nuevo surgió en él desde que entregó su virtud a cierta persona

James sin más demora, cogió las orillas de la prenda para retirarla, al hacerlo sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo del chico buscando algo anormal, cuando lo hizo puso un dedo sobre la magulladura, pinchó con todas su fuerzas hasta que el rubio soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, el castaño sonrió triunfante, al ver que si había logrado engañar a Kendall, se alejó un poco sin soltar la camisa oliéndola un poco detectando algo intrigante.

― ¡Vaya! No puedo creer que lo hicieras, tú te acostaste con alguien ¿Quién fue? Además de que esta camisa no es tuya― James dio un par de pasos para atrás mostrándose un poco dolido

Kendall abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo―Yo… Sí lo hice, me acosté con Jett― reveló decidido pasando su mano por el morado―él…

James lo miró inquisitivamente―Eres un…― suspiró frustrado reteniendo todo su enojo― ¿Por qué?

―Tú. Por ti lo hice, no pude soportar que me rechazaras, me dolió mucho y me hizo revivir el dolor que sentí cuando Logan hizo lo mismo, porque nadie me ama, porque Jo se fue… Yo solo quería… Solo quería… Hacer lo mismo que tú hiciste con Rocky, tener una revancha por así decirlo― Kendall se sentó en la cama levantó un poco la voz, sintiéndose liberado e increíblemente en paz― Ahora, ya que lo dije, ahora tú dime, ¿Por qué das tantas vueltas? Tú me amas, yo te amo, es lo único que importa ¿Quién te metió la idea a la mente de que no eres lo suficiente bueno para mí?

―Tú, eres tan bonito, tan buena persona que solo al verme al lado tuyo. Yo, un chico que no sabe que es una relación sería que es amar a alguien bien, por más que digas que no es cierto lo es Kenny, no quiero herirte― explicó el castaño sentándose al lado de él lentamente, sintiéndose impotente

Kendall lo miró con gesto neutral―Mientes, lo estás haciendo, me hieres y duele horrible es intenso de la misma manera en la que se supone que te amo― volvió a desviar su mirada a la alfombra, sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojas, en sus ojos se estaban formando unas pequeñas lagrimas

James solo suspiró de nuevo, frustrado, desesperado y tratando de reprimir las ansias que se apoderaban de él― ¿Supone? pensé que me amabas― resaltó acercándose al chico colocando una mano sobre su hombro

― ¿Qué? Tú me rechazaste, puedo seguir adelante sin ti, ahora descubrí un mundo nuevo, uno en el que me puedo acostar con el que quiera sin temor a enamorarme― Kendall se levantó y caminó a la puerta no sin antes ponerse la camisa de nuevo― Puede que Jett esté disponible, veré bien

James se levantó rápido―Esa virtud era mía, yo guardé la mía para ti desde siempre― habló sin pensar dirigiéndose al lado de Kendall

Kendall lo miró directo a los ojos―Regálaselo a otra persona James― después de sentir como esas palabras le quemaban la boca fue directo a la sala de estar, juntos a sus amigos y hermana dejando solo al castaño parado en el umbral de la puerta

Los ojos de James se llenaron de lágrimas, lo único que quería era poder devolver el tiempo para decirse a sí mismo que simplemente saltara a los brazos de su rubio amigo, besarle, hacerle saber lo que en verdad sentía y deseaba.

* * *

_**Muy corto lo sé, pero es que para que les miento, estoy perdiendo el interés en esta historia, ya me parece mediocre u.u, solo espero que no me quieran cortar la cabeza por el final que le tengo historia okey sin más que decir me voy XOXO**_

_***Johana* o *JoGleek* - Larga historia XDD en serio ._.**_


End file.
